Troubles In Paradise
by Jasper's Mom
Summary: The town is experiencing some problems. Ethan has agreed to become the temporary deputy sheriff of Paradise. Is he up to the challenge?
1. Chapter 1 A new job

**Troubles In Paradise**

_Characters; Ethan 36, Claire 14, Joseph 12, Ben 9 George 8 _

(Based on the TV series Paradise)

_**Background:**__Ethan Cord is an ex gunfighter living in Paradise, Colorado in the late 1800's. Paradise is a mining town. Ethan became the guardian of his sister's four children in August of 1897, after she died of tuberculosis. Ethan's sister, Lucy Cord Carroll was living with her children in St. Louis, Missouri and working as a singer in the theater. Ethan has purchased a small ranch. He is determined to raise the children as young ladies and gentlemen as his sister would want them to be. Although he tries to stop using his gun as a way to make a living, he is called on to help out the local sheriff at times. In June of 1898, Ethan legally adopted his niece and nephews._

* * *

**March, 1899**

Chapter 1 school trouble

The spring weather had most everyone in a happy mood. The cold, wet feeling they had been experiencing for months was finally gone. Instead of cold, the air was warm, the snow had been replaced by grass and there were new flowers coming up everywhere.

As Joseph sat looking out the window he thought "It's the perfect time of year to be outside having a good time. Instead of being outside, I'm stuck in this dumb school having to write a stupid school theme! Why does Miss. Harrison think I'm at all interested in George Washington?! If she is so interested in him then why doesn't she write this dumb report herself!"

Just then he hears Miss. Harrison call his name. He looks at her as she says "Please stand and read what you have written." Joseph slowly stands up. He opens his mouth to read but instead of the words written on his paper he hears himself say "Why do you think I'm at all interested or care about George Washington? If you want to know about him then why don't YOU write this stupid theme!"

Joseph hears several students gasp at hearing this. His sister Claire hisses "Joseph, You're being rude!" Then he hears "I agree with Claire. That response was not only rude but disrespectful as well. Let me see your paper. You have only written four sentences in an hour and a half?" Miss. Harrison's voice sounds both surprised and a bit angry.

Joseph hears himself say "Yeah, I did. You want more than that then I suggest you go write it yourself. I'm done."

Joseph cringes and closes his eyes as he hears what he just said. For some reason lately, his mouth and brain don't seem to be cooperating with each other. He has been in trouble at home too, for saying rude or disrespectful things. Joseph can't seem to control what his mouth says. He never quite knows what might come out when he opens his mouth. Just like a few seconds ago.

"Joseph Cord since you have forgotten your manners and decided not to cooperate with your assignment, you are dismissed for the rest of the day."

"I warned you about not completing your assignments just yesterday. You are to go straight home. You will be allowed back in this schoolroom when you have your Father bring you. You will wait while I write a note to your Father."

* * *

**Later that afternoon**

Sitting on the bank by the pond, Joseph is busy trying to think of a way to give his Uncle the note without putting himself in danger. He knows his Uncle is going to be very upset with him for this behavior. Joseph thinks back to their conversation just yesterday when Miss. Harrison had sent a note home about his "not completing his assignments."

Joseph had waited until everyone was in bed before showing the note to his Uncle. He pretended to just have remembered the note when actually he had planned it out to wait. Of course his Uncle had seen through the "forgetfulness" and known he had deliberately waited to tell him about the note.

Ethan had taken him out to the barn and they had "discussed" his forgetfulness and behavior in school.

Joseph remembers his Uncle telling him "I expect you to go to school to learn. You can't learn if you do not do your schoolwork. Joseph, I don't want to hear about you slacking off on your schoolwork again. One of the rules in our family is to do your best in school. Not completing assignments is not doing your best in school. "

"This forgetfulness of yours is a deliberate attempt to get out of punishment and It isn't going to work. Your punishment is going to be to come straight home from school for the rest of this week and you are housebound for the weekend."

"If we need to have this discussion about slacking off at school again, I will be doing more talking with my belt to your backside than with my mouth!"

Looking up at the sun, he decides it's time to go. "Claire and the boys are probably almost home. if I catch up to them, I can act as if I am coming home from school."

Joseph catches up to his sister and brothers on the road close to their house. "Boy, Joseph! You really got yourself in big trouble this time! Miss. Harrison was still mad for an hour after she sent you home. I guess you haven't been home yet, have you?" asked Ben.

"No, I didn't go home. I'm not crazy Ben. I went to the pond to think."

Claire tells him "It's too bad you didn't think earlier when you were at school! You embarrassed me today Joseph. I would never talk to anyone the way you did today! I don't even want to talk to you."

"Fine with me. I don't want to talk to you either! I'm not the perfect person you always are! I have opinions!"

Ben asks "Joseph, What do you plan to do about the note and telling Uncle Ethan about what happened? You know he's going to be really mad when he reads that note. I am SO glad I am not you right now!"

"Right now, I'm wishing I wasn't me either! My plan so far is later tonight, I'll give Uncle Ethan the note. Maybe be then, I'll have thought of something to say. It's going to have to be something really good to keep him from taking me back out to the barn for a talk with his belt."

* * *

**After supper **

As the boys wash the dishes from supper, Joseph is still thinking about what to say to keep himself out of trouble. Drying the pots, he hears Claire talking to their Uncle but she's being too quiet for him to hear what she's saying.

After the boys finish cleaning up from supper, Ben asks "Uncle Ethan, Can we go play outside in the treehouse?"

"Please, It is still light outside." George adds.

"What about homework,boys?" Ethan asks

"I'm all finished." George tells him.

"I did most of mine at school and the rest I finished before supper." Ben says.

"Go ahead, but I want you both inside when it gets dark." Ethan tells them.

"Yes sir, we'll be here." Ben answers.

As the boys run off, Ethan turns to Joseph. "Joseph, I understand you got yourself into some trouble at school today."

Joseph looks over at Claire who is busy mending clothes. "You TOLD ! How could you ! You're supposed to be my sister and friend!" he yells.

Ethan grabs him by the arm and delivers three open handed smacks to Joseph's backside. "Stop shouting at your sister! Miss. Harrison stopped me when I was coming out of the hardware store this afternoon. She told me all about what went on in school this morning!" Apologize to Claire for shouting at her."

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, Claire." Joseph says but glares at his sister when his Uncle isn't looking. In his mind he says "We'll talk later."

Somehow Claire seems to know what he's thinking. She nods her head. Joseph and Claire are aware of a special connection where they often can tell what the other is thinking. Ben and George have it too, but it's even stronger. They are able to finish each others sentences at times.

Joseph looks up at his Uncle wondering just how angry he is about the episode at school. He sees the dark flashing eyes, the eyebrows pulled down and his mouth is in a straight line.

"Oh great! That's the "ANGRY" face. There's no way I'm getting out of this now." Joseph sighs to himself.

Ethan, taking Joseph by the arm says "We're going to finish this discussion in the barn. Excuse us Claire."

Joseph wishes he wouldn't hold him by the arm like this. "I can walk to the barn by myself, Uncle Ethan. You don't have to hold me by the arm." Ethan looks at him but doesn't let go.

* * *

**Joseph's Bedroom **

Laying on his stomach on the bed, Joseph hears a knock on his bedroom door. _If I don't bother to answer maybe whoever it is will just think I'm asleep and go away. I really don't feel up to talking right now. _He thinks.

He hears the door open and someone sits down next to him on the bed. "Joseph, I know you're not asleep." He hears Claire say. ''Come on, roll over so we can talk. I brought you something."

Seeing Joseph wince as his bottom touches the mattress, she asks "How bad was it?"

"Bad! He made me take my pants down and whipped me on my bare backside with the belt. I counted five licks before I quit counting. I probably got four or five after that. He was mad about me not coming straight home too. He said something could have happened to me and no one would know because no one knew where I was." He wiped his eyes as tears threatened to roll down. His backside was still burning.

Claire handed him the warm wet cloth she had brought in. "Here, put this on your eyes, it'll help make you feel a little better. I brought in some warm milk with honey too. Maybe that will help a little. I could put some salve on your backside if you want me too."

Joseph looks at her in shock "Are you trying to get me a thrashing? I can't pull my pants down in front of you!" Uncle Ethan might say I was exposing myself and take the strap to me!"

"Oh, well it's not like I haven't seen all of you before! I used to help bathe you when you were little."

"Claire, I am not a baby anymore! I'm TWELVE almost thirteen!" Joseph whispers furiously.

"Ok, so I take it you DON"T want salve on your backside?" Claire asks grinning at him.

"NO!"

"Okay, well good night then. I guess you'll be going back to school in the morning. Right?" Claire asks.

"Yeah, he's taking us to school so he can talk to Miss. Harrison. He probably wants to tell her how he whipped me and I am housebound for two weeks. I also have to write a _four_ page theme on George Washington! Uncle Ethan added two more pages than Miss. Harrison said I had to do!" Joseph replies angrily.

"Joseph, he loves us and he's trying to teach you to be a better person. If he didn't care, he wouldn't take the time to punish you when you need it."

"Well, sometimes, like right now, I really wish he didn't care quite so much. My bottom is really sore!"

"Good Night, Joseph." Claire giggles as she closes his door.

* * *

**Early Morning in the Schoolroom **

"Miss. Harrison, I have discussed Joseph's behavior with him. He assures me he will be a much nicer person from now on. We shouldn't be having any more trouble with his mouth or with him not doing his schoolwork."

"Isn't that right, Joseph?" Ethan asks sternly.

"Yes sir!" At a look from his uncle, he adds "I'm very sorry for my outburst yesterday and for not doing my assignment. I will finish my assignments from yesterday today." Joseph repeats what he was told to say.

"Miss. Harrison, I told Joseph he would not be having recess until all of his assignments from yesterday are complete. I have also added two pages to his theme he is to write. He will have this ready to hand in on Friday."

"This is part of his punishment for his behavior yesterday. He may also have a bit of trouble sitting still for long periods of time. He's still a little sore back there." Ethan says grinning at Joseph.

Joseph wishes he were invisible right now. He keeps his mouth shut by biting down on his back teeth. He knows it wouldn't be a good idea for him to say anything right now. Especially when he doesn't know what his mouth might say!

"Miss. Harrison, If you have any more problems with Joseph or any of my children, continue to send me a note. I send them to school to learn, not to misbehave or cause trouble. I have made it very clear to Joseph what to expect if he gets in trouble at school. Actually all three boys know what to expect. I don't think you will be having any more trouble."

"Thank you Mr. Cord for correcting Joseph's attitude. If all parents were as caring as you it would make teaching school much easier. There are a few parents who don't' take the time to keep track of their child's behavior or learning."

Joseph can't stay quiet any longer and says "Yes, like Bad Billy Justice. He's much worse than me. He smokes and drinks and gambles! He gets in fights too! He never has his assignments finished either!' His Pa never cares what he does. He's one lucky kid."

"We are not discussing anyone else and their behavior. Just yours! Joseph, you had better **not **_ ever_ let me hear of **YOU** doing any of the things you seem to admire this Billy doing. **You hear me, son**?" Ethan asks angrily.

"Yes Sir, I hear and understand you very well." Joseph says quickly.

"Good! Now remember what I say. I'll see you at home right after school." Ethan says as he leaves the room. "Have a good day."

* * *

**Two weeks later **

As the children walk home from school Claire says, "Joseph, I'm really surprised at you. Why would you try to fight Billy Justice like that?"

"Yeah Joseph, he's bigger and much meaner than you." Ben says.

George asks "Are you ok Joseph? He didn't huwt you too bad did he?"

"I'll be Ok, George. I don't hurt that much. It's mostly my eye!"

"What are you going to tell Uncle Ethan?" Ben asks. "He's going to be mad about you getting in a fight."

"I know." Joseph sighs. "I'll just tell him the truth and give him the note. I'll just have to hope he doesn't get too mad."

* * *

**That afternoon at the ranch**

Seeing Joseph's rapidly swelling eye, Ethan asks sternly "Were you in a fight today, Joseph? Did this happen at school?"

"Yes sir." Joseph answers quietly.

"Who were you fighting with and why were you fighting?"

"It's all in the note." Joseph says handing his Uncle the note from school. As Ethan reads the note his eyebrows go up. When he finishes reading he looks up and asks "Did you really convince four other boys to help you fight Billy Justice?"

"Yes Sir, I did. It was time to teach him a lesson. He was rude and hateful to Miss. Harrison again. He told her to "take a flying leap in the lake" when she scolded him for not listening in class. He's still gambling and drinking too."

"We got together at recess and jumped him on his way back from the outhouse. We got him good too. He has two black eyes, a busted lip and his nose was bloody! If his Pa won't teach him respect and good behavior someone has to!"

"Are you mad at me? Am I going to get a whipping for fighting?"

"No, Joseph, I'm not mad. Actually I'm proud that you stood up for your teacher. That was a very nice thing to do. You won't be punished for this."

"Thank you Uncle Ethan!" Joseph answers grinning happily.

"I don't want you thinking all of your problems can be solved by fighting but, in this case I think you boys did the right thing. You're right someone has to teach that boy to behave himself. However, that doesn't mean I will not be punishing you if you ever get in another fight."

"Yes sir. Uncle Ethan?"

"Yes, Joseph?"

"Miss. Harrison said you have to come back to school to talk with her about my fighting. I don't think she was really mad at us though."

"No Joseph, somehow I don't think she would be this time. We'll both go talk to her in the morning. Right now, I think you and I should take a trip over to the Justice place so you can apologize to his parents for fighting him."

"He started it! Why should I have to apologize?"

"Because I want you to and it's the thing to do. I'll also be talking with his Father about Billy's misbehavior in town. I had no idea he was still drinking and gambling. This boy is under the age of twenty one so he is breaking the law. I want to warn his Father that if Billy is caught he will be punished by me or the sheriff for breaking the law."

"You'd put him in jail?" Joseph asks incredulously.

"No, I would treat him just as I would if it were you. I would take the razor strap to his backside until he couldn't sit down for a week!"

"For Billy's sake, I hope he doesn't ever have to go through that! That strap makes you feel like you sat in a fire!"

"Good to know you remember that. Let's go, Joseph" Ethan says smiling.

* * *

**The Justice Place **

"Mr. Justice?" Ethan asks the man opening the door. "Yeah!, what do you want?" The man is dirty with torn overalls and no shirt.

_He looks as if he hasn't bathed in a long time or had a shave either._ Joseph thinks.

"My name is Ethan Cord, this is my son Joseph. We're here so Joseph can apologize for fighting with your son Billy. Is Billy here?"

"No. I haven't seen him lately. So your kid beat up my kid? Well, that's quite funny. MY boy is two times bigger than yours! I'll just have to bust him for letting a whelp like that get the better of him."

Joseph just stares at Billy's father. He knows better than to say anything back to the man although he desperately wants to. Sensing Joseph's anger, Ethan puts his hand on Joseph's arm both in comfort and in warning to keep quiet.

"Mr. Justice, there's another reason I came here today. Are you aware of Billy's gambling and drinking when he is in town?"

"So what of it. He's a young man and all young men drink and play cards at times. MY Boy's good at cards! Won me sixty dollars the other day!"

"Mr. Justice, Billy is only a child. He's breaking the law by gambling and drinking when he's under the age of twenty one. It's my understanding that he's only fifteen. Am I right?"

"Yeah, he's about that. So what? Who are you to say what he can't do?"

"I am the deputy sheriff in Paradise, Mr. Justice. It's my job to enforce the laws of the town. If you don't stop your son from breaking the law, I will."

"He will not be arrested but, he will be severely punished. I will take him out to the woodshed behind the sheriff's office and thrash him if I catch him gambling or drinking. That is a promise, sir! Good Day!"

"Joseph, Get in the wagon. We're leaving now." Ethan has to tell Joseph to move because he seems to have grown roots. The boy is just standing there staring at his uncle.

Once in the wagon, Joseph asks "Uncle Ethan are you really the deputy sheriff now?"

"Yes, I am. Tom hired me last week. The job is temporary though. Next month, a new man will be here to take over. His name is Mitchell Williams and he's coming from Colorado Springs. Judge Henry recommended him."

"We've been looking for a deputy for Tom for some time now. Tom's health isn't as good as it used to be and he needs some help."

"Why don't you want to take the job permanently, Uncle Ethan?"

"I'm too busy running the ranch and raising all of you. If I spent all my time chasing down criminals, who would be around to wallop you when you mess up?" Ethan teases.

"That might be nice! Why don't you go ahead and take that job permanently!" Joseph teases back.

"Not going to happen, Joseph. You are not going to turn out like Bad Billy Justice! Not while I'm around anyway. I am going to continue to raise you children to be the well behaved and well -mannered children your Mother wanted you to be. I also want to see you all grow up into polite, educated young adults."

"If that means taking a few trips out to the barn for a talk with the belt, I'll be doing it. You know it's because I want the best for you, right?"

"Yes, you care about us. You aren't like that Billy's father. He doesn't even care what he does."

"No Joseph, he doesn't. Some people aren't meant to be parents."

"I'm glad you _are_ meant to be a parent, Uncle Ethan. Even when you do wallop me! I know you love me even when I'm being obnoxious!"

"Yes Joseph, even when you are obnoxious and run off at the mouth, I still love you anyway. You do need to control that mouth though!'

Joseph just grins at him.


	2. Chapter 2 The new deputy

Troubles in Paradise

Chapter 2

May 1899

**Town**

Ethan waited as the stagecoach pulled to a stop. A young man dressed in all black climbed wearily from the coach. Spotting Ethan standing by the stage office door, the young man walked over to him.  
"Are you Ethan Cord? I am Mitch Williams from Colorado Springs. I believe you have been in touch with Judge Henry who recommended this position. Is it still available?"

Ethan offered his hand saying "Welcome to Paradise Mr. Williams. We have been expecting you for some time. It's good to finally make your acquaintance. The position is indeed available. We will swear you in as deputy sheriff as soon as you feel you are ready. The sheriff's office is across the street and four doors down from the hardware store. Would you care to do this now or would you like to go to the hotel for a late dinner and rest first?"

"Mr. Cord, I think I would like to have that late dinner first as I haven't eaten since breakfast and it's now nearly four in the afternoon. Would you care to accompany me? We could become acquainted while I eat."

"That will be fine. If you'll excuse me for just a few minutes, I need to discuss something with my children's teacher. I'll meet you at the hotel in a few minutes."

"Of course, I'll meet you over at the hotel, Mr. Cord. Thank you for agreeing to talk while I eat. This has been a long trip."

"Miss. Harrison, do you have a moment?" Ethan asks as he walks into the schoolroom. Startled, Miss. Harrison whirls around from the blackboard she is busy writing on. "Oh! Mr. Cord, you surprised me! I didn't realize anyone was here."

"I apologize for startling you. I just dropped by to ask about Joseph's grades. How is he doing lately? Has he been turning in assignments since we last talked?"

"I'm glad you asked, Mr. Cord. He has been doing much better since that time he was sent home for a day. I imagine the talk you had with him encouraged him to shape up."

"However, he has begun to slide back into some of those same behaviors he had before. He's had trouble listening in class, occasionally he doesn't know much of his lessons when called to recite, and his assignments have been rather haphazardly done. Joseph is a bright and capable boy and I really expect more from him than he has been showing this week."

"Miss. Harrison, I will be having a talk with Joseph about this. I promise you will see a changed child when he comes in tomorrow."

Seeing the dark look on Ethan's face and hearing the sternness of his voice, Miss. Harrison quickly says "Mr. Cord, I wasn't telling you for you to punish Joseph. I just wanted you to know he was beginning to slip back into the habits he had before. It hasn't become that much of a problem yet. I need him to continue to pay attention and try his best because we have end of the term tests coming up. For the grades fifth thru twelfth, these tests determine a fourth of their final grade. It could be a factor in whether or not they are promoted."

"Very well, I won't be punishing him. I will however, be having a very long discussion about what we both expect from him on his schoolwork. If you will, please send me a note about when the test is and what the test is going to be about. I will make sure he studies for these tests."

"I'll be sending home a study guide for the first tests which are on American History and Grammar, on Friday. This will give the children a week to study. We will be taking the first of the two tests the following Friday."

"Thank you for your time, I'll let you get back to your preparations Miss. Harrison. Please send word if you have any more problems with Joseph not doing what he needs to do in school."

* * *

**Hotel dining room**

"What makes you decide to relocate to Paradise, Mr. Williams? We aren't exactly the type of place a young man such as yourself might want to come too. We can't offer the excitement of the bigger city."

"Do you mind if we drop the "Mr."? I'd prefer it if you just called me Mitch when we're not working. I wanted the position for the very reason you just mentioned. I've had enough of the "excitement" of the bigger city. Stabbings, attacks on women, gunfights in the streets were becoming all too frequent for my taste."

"Colorado Springs is a great city but it has a dark side to it also. I'm looking forward to a quieter life here. From what I've read in the letters from Sheriff Kincaid, there isn't too much harsh crime here. That's exactly what I have been looking for, a place to live where I can enjoy the quieter side of life, like fishing, hunting, that sort of thing."

"You mentioned talking to your children's teacher. Tell me about your wife and children, Mr. Cord. I'd like to meet them. I enjoy having children around, they keep life exciting! I have six year old twins in my family, a boy and a girl. They are my older brother's children. Jeremy and Jenny just started school this year."

"Call me Ethan, Mitch. I don't have a wife and never have had one. The children are my sister's children. They moved here from St. Louis almost three years ago when Lucy died. Last year I adopted them. That's how I met Judge Henry. He arranged the adoption and helped with the legal issues."

"How many children do you have Ethan? I can't believe you took in children to raise without a woman to help out. That must be very difficult."

"We've adjusted well to our arrangement. I have four children. My oldest, Claire, is fourteen and the woman of the house. She takes care of much of the housework, cooking and cleaning as well as her brothers."

"I have three nephews: Joseph is twelve and he's a big help around the ranch and with his younger brothers, Ben is nine and into mischief much of the time and George is eight."

"George and Claire are very easy and eager to please. They are very much alike in looks and personality. Joseph and Ben are into adventure, mischief and are often the ones in trouble! They're all basically good kids. I haven't had any problems that I couldn't handle yet."

"Why don't you make plans to come out to the ranch this Saturday and I'll introduce you to my children. We can do some fishing and I'm sure I can convince Claire to make us a fried chicken lunch. I know the children have been looking forward to having a picnic by the lake."

"Does this sound like something you might want to do? Are you sure you don't mind having rambunctious children around?" Ethan asks.

"Saturday would be a good day. That sounds like a great time. I'd be pleased to come spend time with your family.

I will have two days to get to know the town and the people. I believe I'm ready to be sworn in now, Ethan.

* * *

**Sheriff's office**

"Tom! Look what I found when I met the stage this afternoon!" Ethan calls loudly as they enter the sheriff's office. He watches as his friend comes slowly out of the back room.

"Mitch Williams, I'd like to introduce the sheriff of Paradise, Mr. Tom Kincaid. Tom this is Mitch Williams our newest deputy sheriff. He wishes to be sworn in today."

Mitch shaking the sheriff's hand thinks _This man looks very ill_. _No wonder the judge was anxious for me to come down here. They definitely will need extra help._

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sheriff Kincaid. I've been looking forward to coming for several weeks. Unfortunately we had a court case which lasted longer than expected and I was delayed in coming."

"We had a problem with a gang of bank robbers. We were able to capture the leader and he is in prison now. His gang got away though. I've been hunting them but haven't had any success. I'm assuming they had enough sense to go far away from Colorado."

Mitch missed the glance between Ethan and Tom as he was looking around the sheriff's office.

"Well, Mr. Williams, let's have that swearing in ceremony. Please raise your right hand and repeat after me, I Mitchell Williams do solemnly swear to uphold the law and protect the people of Paradise, Colorado."

"Congratulations Mitch, you are now officially our new deputy sheriff! Tom I'll just have Mitch wear my badge."

As Ethan begins to remove the badge, Tom stops him by saying "Ethan, I'd really appreciate if you'd continue on as deputy sheriff along with Mitch. I could use the extra help. As you know I haven't been feeling that well lately and the extra eyes, ears and legs would be mighty nice to have."

"Of course I will help as long as you feel you need me, Tom. With Mitch here, I will have more time for the kids and the ranch. We're planning a picnic by the lake on Saturday. Would you like to come?"

"Thank you Ethan, but I'll just stick around here that day. Being around all of those rotten children of yours makes me exhausted!"

Mitch, seeing the tired look in the sheriff's eyes says "Maybe I should stay here on Saturday. Something might come up and you might need me."

"Mitch, I'm just funning with Ethan. The children are really easy to be around. You go on and enjoy the day. I can handle anything that might come up"

* * *

**The ranch**

As the children finished their dessert, Ethan tells them "We hired our new deputy today. The man we've been waiting for, Mitch Williams arrived from Colorado Springs today. I've invited him to come out here for a picnic and fishing at the lake this Saturday. Claire, would you mind fixing up something for a picnic? Your fried chicken would be great to take along."

"Of course, I'll be happy to make fried chicken and I'll fix up a good basket for the picnic too." Claire says as they both hear George say "OW!" and a loud sniff. Turning to look at George, Ethan sees the boy has tears in his eyes and is wiping his nose.

"What's wrong George? Why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying Papa. My eyes are just watering."

"Ok, then why are your eyes watering?" Ethan asks trying not to smile.

George looks over at Ben as he says "Ben kicked me hard on my knee! It really hurts."

"Ben! Come here!" Ethan says sternly. He watches as Ben slowly slides off his chair and walks to him. "Did you kick your brother?"

"Yessir" Ben answers looking at the floor. "Eyes up, Ben!" When Ben looks at him Ethan asks "Why did you kick George?"  
"He was about to cry and be a baby about the picnic so I gave him something else to cry about."

"Are you supposed to go around kicking people, Ben?"

"No sir"

"Ben, you are to go to your room for the rest of the night. Say good night to everyone and go."

"_**Uncle Ethan**_! _**It's not even dark outside yet! I don't want to go to bed now!"**_ Ben protests loudly.

"Ben, you can have a choice. You can either go to your room or I will turn you over my knee right here and now. After that I will _take_ you to your room. Which do you prefer?"

"Good night Claire, Joseph, George, Uncle Ethan, I'll see you in the morning. " Ben says as he quickly walks to his bedroom.

"George?"

"Sir?"

"Why were you upset over the picnic? Don't you want to go?" Seeing the surprised look on both Joseph's and George's faces, Ethan figures out the problem.

"George, when I mentioned the picnic I meant for all of us to go. I want **all **of you to meet Mitch and for him to meet you. Does this make you feel better?"

George getting up and hugging Ethan says "Yes, Thank you for letting us go too."

"You're welcome. Now I need you to help clear off the table and start on the dishes. Joseph will be helping you in a few minutes."

Looking at Joseph, Ethan says "Joseph we need to talk. Come with me, please." Joseph looks over at Claire with a panicked look on his face. She just shakes her head and motions for him to follow his uncle.

As soon as Joseph gets in the barn he asks "Are you going to whip me Uncle Ethan? Please don't, I don't think I've done anything. If I have I didn't mean to and I'm sorry." He says hurriedly.

"Joseph calm down. I only brought you here to talk privately. Not every single walk to the barn results in a whipping! This is just a place where we can talk without being interrupted or overheard."

"Yes sir. I must have done something though or you wouldn't want to talk privately. What is it that I did?"

"That's good reasoning Joseph. You're a very smart young man. Why is it you can't seem to show that good reasoning and smart thinking in school? I talked with Miss. Harrison today. She tells me you haven't been listening in class again. She also said you haven't been doing your assignments well. What do you have to say about this?"

Joseph looks down biting his lip. "Joseph? I asked you a question and I expect an answer!"

"I've turned in all of my assignments Uncle Ethan. I don't know why but I haven't been able to pay attention in class lately. The days are so nice and warm, I guess I'd just rather be outside than inside listening to her talk." Joseph says watching to see his uncle's reaction to what he said.

Ethan nods his head saying "I do understand how hard it is to be inside when you'd rather be doing something outside. I've felt that way many times in the last month when I had to do work inside for Sheriff Tom."

"Joseph, sometimes we just have to do things we don't want to do. It isn't easy but we just have to stick it out until we have finished what the task is."

"Miss. Harrison says you have several end of term tests coming up. You are to study hard and show Miss. Harrison and myself what a good student you can be. I expect your grades to be at least a grade of eighty on these tests. I know if you take the time to really study the material you will do just fine."

"Anything less than eighty will tell me you were not trying or studying well enough for the tests. In that case we will be coming back here for a different kind of discussion. Do I need to explain what I mean by that Joseph?"

"No Sir." Joseph says swallowing nervously as his eyes drift over to where the razor strap is hanging.

"You probably think I am being overly harsh with you about schoolwork. I know what you are capable of Joseph. I only want you to show yourself as well as Miss. Harrison what you can do if you really try."

"_Your current grades are at the point where you could have to repeat the fifth grade if you don't do your best on these tests. That is unacceptable and it __**will not**__ happen! __**Do I make myself clear on this Joseph**_**?"**

"Yes Sir, I understand."

"Be sure that you do! Now you need to go help George with the supper clean up. I'll be in later."

"Yes sir." Back inside Joseph helps George finish the dishes.

"Joseph? Did you get a whipping out in the barn?" George asks.

"No, he didn't whip me. He just talked to me."

George says giggling "That's good, I didn't want you to get a whipping. If you did, I'd have to do all the kitchen cleanup myself tonight!"

"George!" Claire scolds sternly. "That wasn't nice. You know better!"

"Claire, I'm just teasing. I didn't really mean it!" George says with a hurt look on his face.

"That kind of teasing still isn't very nice. You should apologize to Joseph."

"Yes, Claire." George sighs. "I'm sorry Joseph."

"No problem, squirt. I knew what you meant even if Miss. Bossy over there didn't."

George giggles as Claire says "JOSEPH! Mind your manners!"

"Yes Ma'am" Joseph says giving her a salute. This causes George to giggle even harder.

"Oooh stop! I've got to go to the outhouse so bad!" George says as he crosses his legs.

Joseph and Claire watch as a puddle forms at his feet. "George!" Claire scolds sounding shocked! "You should have gone out back way before now! You're too old to be having accidents!"

Crying quietly, George asks "Are you going to tell on me? Papa will get mad at me for wetting my pants! I couldn't help it. I was laughing so hard I just went. PLEASE don't tell."

"Claire, please don't tell Uncle Ethan. He's already mad at me and he will probably wallop George for this." Joseph tells Claire.

"I don't want a walloping!" sobs George.

"George, I'm not going to tell. Come on let's go get you washed and changed into your night clothes before Uncle Ethan gets here. Joseph? Would you wash the spot on the floor for me?"

"Yes, just hurry and get him changed. I have a feeling Uncle Ethan will be coming in soon! If he finds out we're covering for George we'll all three be in for it! I just did escape one whipping tonight and I sure don't want to get one now."

Claire takes George into his bedroom and just gets the door closed as Ethan comes in the side door. Seeing Joseph scrubbing the floor he asks "Joseph, isn't it a little late at night to wash the floor?"

"I'm just wiping up something that spilled Uncle Ethan. I'm not planning to wash the whole floor."

"I see. Where are Claire and George?"

"Claire went to help George wash off and get ready for bed. He's tired tonight. We decided he needed to get ready for bed early."

Just then George comes back out to the front room. Seeing his uncle he hesitates and looks at Joseph. "I see you're all ready for bed, George. I was just telling Uncle Ethan how you seemed tired and went to get ready for bed early tonight."

"Yes, I'm tired and want to go to bed early. Good night Papa. Good night Joseph."

"Come here George." Ethan says sternly. "George, what's really going on here?" he asks as George reaches him. "You were wide awake thirty minutes ago at supper. Now all of a sudden you're too tired to stay up and it's not even seven thirty! Why do you want to go to bed so early? _Now, out with it! What's going on?!"_

"UM, Uncle Ethan, I think I can explain." Joseph says. "Joseph! At this time I am talking to your brother!" Hearing the stern command in his voice Joseph knows not to say anything else.

"Yes Sir." He says looking at George.

"All right George. Explain what's going on here. Let me remind you that I only expect to hear the truth. Anything else will result in harsh punishment." Ethan says giving George a stern look.

"Yes Papa." George says quietly. At another stern look from his uncle he says "I was laughing really hard and I couldn't stop. I had to use the outhouse really bad." He stops and looks at his uncle. Not seeing any anger he goes on "I laughed so hard that I wet my pants."

"Claire and Joseph were helping me clean up so I wouldn't be in trouble. Am I in trouble, Papa?" He asks biting his lip and trying not to cry.

"Well George you're not in trouble for having an accident. I can see that you didn't mean to do it. But trying to cover up what you did was wrong. When you make a mistake you have to accept the consequences of it not cover it up and pretend it didn't happen.

Covering it up and acting like nothing happened is the same as lying about it. You should always admit your mistakes and be ready for whatever consequences there might be. In this case it would have only been to change your clothes and clean up the floor."

George nods his head tearfully waiting to hear the rest.

"But now that you tried to hide what you did, the consequences are going to be different. George, what did I tell you that covering up a mistake was the same as?"

"Telling a lie." George whispers not looking at his uncle.

"What are the consequences for lying?"

George has to wipe the tears off his face before he can answer. "If we tell a lie, we get a whipping."

"Papa, please don't whip me! I didn't mean to lie! I just didn't want you to be ashamed of me or think I was a big baby."

"Son, I'm not ashamed of you nor do I think you're a baby." Ethan says giving George a hug. "However I am disappointed that you would try to hide something you did from me."

"George?" He waits until George is looking at him. "You _are_ going to be punished for covering up and trying to hide your mistake."

George feels himself being lifted, all of a sudden he's upside down on his Papa's lap and looking at the floor. Before he can say anything he feels a sharp swat to his backside. Another three quickly follow that one.

"OW! That hurts! PAPA, STOP PLEASE" he says crying. He doesn't get an answer as he feels two more swats on his backside. Finally he's lifted to his feet.

"George, I spanked you for trying to cover up what you did not for the mistake. You are not to cover up misbehavior or a mistake. You are to own up to it and take the consequences. I'm talking to you also Joseph and Claire. You two are going to be punished too. All three of you are to go to your rooms for the rest of the night."

"Claire and Joseph, in the morning you will be given a list of extra chores for you to do for the next two days. You are to help your younger brothers do the right thing when they mess up. Not help them cover up their mistakes! Now all of you go to your rooms!"


	3. Chapter 3 Settling In

Chapter 3 Troubles in Paradise

Settling in

**The picnic**

Mitch smiled at the noise and activity all around him. He could tell the two younger boys were very excited. They are chasing each other around the table as their sister tries to calm them down. "Boys, please stop running. If you want to chase each other go _outside_! I can't get our picnic ready if you two are in the way! Now either stop running inside and help me or take the game outside."

Coming in from hitching up the wagon, Joseph sees the boys continue to run around the table. He had heard Claire tell the boys to stop or go outside. "Ben! George! You heard Claire! Now **stop** running!" Joseph commands sternly.

Mitch watches to see how the younger two react to Joseph telling them what to do. Neither one of the boys even look at him much less slow down. They have moved their chasing game to the next room and back to the kitchen area.

Mitch watches as Joseph reaches out and grabs hold of Ben as the boys attempt to pass by the kitchen table once more. "Ben! I said STOP!" Joseph says delivering five hard swats to the seat of Ben's pants.

Mitch wonders to himself _Does Ethan allow that? I wouldn't! Joseph is not the parent here._

Feeling he should say something as he is the adult in the room, he opens his mouth but before he can speak, Ben says "I'm telling! You're not allowed to wallop us!" Mitch waits to see what Joseph will say to that. The answer Joseph gives shows Mitch that he has had much practice dealing with his young brother.

"Ben, you go right on out there and tell him I walloped you. Then when he asks me WHY I did it, I'll just tell him you were defying Claire and then you disobeyed me.  
I might get in trouble, but you and George will be the ones who get a whipping for running in the house and for not obeying when we told you to stop. Is this what you want?"

"Not me!" George answers.

"Me either" Ben says.

"Alright then, we won't talk about this anymore. Both of you help Claire get the basket and other things ready." Joseph says "Ben, you bring the basket out when it's ready and George you bring the tablecloth."

As if just remembering Mitch is in the room, Joseph suddenly looks over at him. Mitch can guess he's wondering if Mitch will report their behavior to Ethan. "Good job handling that little incident, Joseph." Mitch says smiling. "I can see you have many years of experience in dealing with rowdy young ones."

Joseph smiles back "Yes sir. Claire and I have been taking care of the boys since they were babies. Sometimes I used to feel I was more their parent than their brother. Now that we have Uncle Ethan, I let him be the parent." At Mitch's raised eyebrow look he adds "Well most of the time anyway!"

"Uncle Ethan doesn't need to be bothered with this right now. He's checking over the wagon to make sure it's ready for our trip today."

Mitch nods saying "I'll just go out and see if he needs any help."

"Hey Ethan, need any help?"

"Hi, Mitch. I'm sorry we weren't ready to leave when you got here. We'll be ready in just a few more minutes. How are things coming up in the house? Are they about ready with the basket?"

"Yes, Claire and Joseph are getting everything ready. Those two kids seem a lot older than twelve and fourteen, Ethan."

"Yes, they have had to grow up quickly with too many adult responsibilities pushed on them too early. They were raising Ben and George for nearly a year before they came to me. My sister's illness caused Claire and Joseph to take over the care of their younger brothers. Claire became the woman of the house at the age of eleven. Joseph was almost ten and he had to assume too many responsibilities then too."

"Where was their Father during all of this? Was he dead?"

"No, he had left them by then to go be a riverboat gambler! He was killed the year the children came to live with me." Ethan answers

Just then Ben comes running out of the house carrying the picnic basket. Mitch sees George come out after him with the tablecloth and a big jug. Seeing him nearly trip on the stairs, he tells Ethan "I'll go help George with his load."

Walking swiftly he catches up to the young boy. "Here George let me carry the jug, it looks a little big for you."

"Thanks Mr. Williams! Joseph said I had to carry it but it was getting really heavy."

"Why would Joseph make you carry such a heavy jug?"

George crooks his finger for Mitch to lean down as he whispers in his ear "He's punishing me for playing chase in the house. He said I had to choose between a spanking like Ben got or to carry the jug to the wagon. I don't want to get a spanking so please don't tell Joseph I didn't carry the jug, OK?"

"My lips are sealed young sir!" Mitch tells him.

George giggles as he runs off towards the wagon. "Uncle Ethan, I'm going to catch more fish than you!" Mitch hears him say as he walks up.

"Oh, are you issuing a challenge young man?" Ethan answers pretending to be angry. "Yes!" George answers giggling as Ethan picks him up and tosses him over the side of the wagon. "We'll just see who catches the most fish! It could be that Mitch here is a better fisherman than either of us."

Ben hearing this asks "Mr. Williams are you a really good fisherman? I hope you're not."

Ethan says his voice sounding very stern "BEN!" **"**_**APOLOGIZE right now!"**_

"I'm sorry Mr. Williams. I didn't mean it the way it sounded. I just want to be the one who catches the most fish."

Ethan still sounding stern says "Ben, if you don't watch your mouth and your manners you WILL be catching something and it won't be fish! I won't hesitate to turn you over my knee, company or not. Son, do you understand me?"

"Yes Uncle Ethan." Ben says quietly.

"Good, now get in the wagon while I go find out what's keeping Joseph and Claire." As Ethan walks off Mitch hears a soft sob and sniff from the back of the wagon. Looking back he sees Ben wiping tears out of his eyes. "What's the problem Ben?"

"Uncle Ethan's mad at me. He's going to be looking for me to mess up today and when I do he's going to wallop me. I've messed up the whole day already."

"Ben, I really don't think Ethan is the type of person to be just sitting back waiting for you to mess up as you put it. All we have to do is be on our best behavior and your Uncle won't have any reason to be mad at us, will he? After seeing that look on his face a few minutes ago I don't want him mad at me either!"

"Ben, will you help me stay out of trouble? I'm new around your Uncle and I don't really know what might get me into trouble." Mitch winks at the boys who are both staring at him. He sees them smile and Ben starts to giggle. "Okay, Mr. Williams, we'll keep you out of trouble!" he says.

"Guys?" Mitch asks.

"Sir?"

"Do you think you could just call me Mitch? Mr. Williams is to stiff for my liking."

George answers "Papa probably wouldn't like it. He might spank us if we called you by your first name!"

Ben adds "He'll say we're being disrespectful. If we are disrespectful, he wallops us."

"I'll ask him if it's alright." Mitch assures them.

"Ethan?" Mitch asks soon after Ethan returns with Claire and Joseph and they start towards the lake. "Would it be okay with you for the children to just call me Mitch? Mr. Williams just makes me feel so old!"

"If that's what you prefer, then it's alright with me." Ethan answers. "A word of advice, don't get too informal with the townspeople. You need to keep them being respectful to the law. Tom goes by Sheriff Kincaid to everyone except the children and myself. You could use Deputy Williams if you'd like. Most people will probably just call you "Deputy" though."

"What do they call you? Well some call me Deputy Cord, a few who know me well call me by my first name, and others just use Cord. A few have called me names I will not repeat in front of the children!" Ethan says smiling.

Joseph says "Yes, like Billy Justice's Father. He called you some ugly names."

Ben asks "What did he call you Uncle Ethan?"

"Some things that young boys don't need to be hearing or knowing about, Ben. Joseph?"

"Sir?"

"Mind your tongue, son. You are causing trouble here!"

Giggling at that, Joseph answers "Yes sir, sorry."

"Do you have much trouble with lawbreakers in town?" Mitch asks smiling at the teasing between Ethan and Joseph.

"Well you have the occasional brawl, drunks beating up on someone or causing problems, a few times we've had to go out to the silver mine to break up fights. We don't allow firearms inside the city limits so that cuts out a lot of problems." "There are a few kids in town who have to be watched closely or they can cause much mischief." "That includes the boys here in this wagon." Ethan teases.

"UNCLE ETHAN!" "PAPA!" he hears from behind him. "Well boys, you can't sit there and tell me you haven't caused some problems in town. Can you?"

"No sir, not really." Joseph answers. "But Uncle Ethan we're not as bad as some of those older boys in town are."

Joseph decides he'd like to get the conversation away from misbehavior so he asks "Mitch, do you like to swim?"

"Yes Joseph, I enjoy swimming. Do you have a swimming hole near here? When I was a boy we had a pond with a great big oak tree growing right at the bank. My friends and I climbed that tree and tied a sturdy rope to one of the limbs. We used to swing out and drop into the water. I could never do it if my Mother was nearby she thought it was too dangerous. My friends and I used that rope so much it finally fell apart after a couple of years."

"That sounds like fun!" Ben says. "We go swimming in the lake. On down in some trees there's a shallower part where Uncle Ethan lets us swim. I bet you can find us a tree where we can have a rope to swing on! Would you tie a rope in a tree for us? Please?"

"Ben!" Claire scolds "Mitch isn't here to climb trees for busy little boys who need to remember their manners! Mitch is our guest today. We don't ask guests to do things for us."

"Aww Claire just shut your mouth! Why do you always have to be such a spoilsport? **You **_aren't_ my Mama and you _don't_ get to tell me what to do!" he says loudly before he even knows he's going to say it. Ben hears George whisper sadly "Oh Ben!" All other conversation seems to have stopped. Ben closes his eyes and breathes slowly just waiting for the storm.

After what seems like hours he hears his uncle say "Joseph, help Ben climb up here next to me." Once he is sitting on the wagon seat, Ethan leans over and says "Young man do you remember what I told you about minding your manners earlier today?"

"Yes sir."

"Do you think what you just said was showing good manners?" Ben tries to answer but his throat has suddenly closed up so he just shakes his head. "I'm glad to see you and I agree then!" Ethan tells him.

Ben rides silently trying to keep from thinking about what's going to happen when they get to the lake. All too soon for him, Ethan is pulling the wagon up under some trees for shade. He unhitches the horses and leads them to drink from the lake.

Bringing them back, he tells Joseph "Take them out past the tree with the knothole to that grassy area. Then put these pickets in the ground to tie them too. Make sure you have these pickets in deep enough the horses can't pull them out."

"Yes Sir. I'll dig them down deep." Joseph answers taking the horses lead reins and walking them towards the spot Ethan pointed out. "Mitch?" Ethan asks.

"Yes?"

"Would you please give Joseph a hand with the pickets? He may need a bit more strength to get them in the ground."

"Certainly Ethan, I'll be glad too." Mitch says as he turns to follow Joseph.

"Claire and George, you two take a walk down by the water for a few minutes. You can scout out a good place for our first fishing spot."

Claire answers "Yes sir."

Ethan turns back to the wagon just in time to see Ben climb over the side and run for the trees. Ethan follows him. Ben is just fastening his pants when Ethan catches up to him.

"I'm sorry I didn't stay in the wagon. I had to go so bad I couldn't wait any longer." Ben tells him. "I'm sorry for what I said to Claire too. I didn't mean it and I didn't mean to say it either. It just came out! I'll go tell her I'm sorry and I didn't mean it."

As Ben starts to walk away Ethan reaches out and takes him by the arm. "You will apologize to your sister but that will be after we are finished here." Ethan says ominously. Hearing that tone in his Uncle's voice, Ben wishes he was anywhere but here right now.

"Ben, this morning I told you what would happen if you didn't mind your manners and watch your mouth. I meant what I said. What you said to Claire was very disrespectful."

Then sitting on a nearby tree stump he tells Ben. "Come here, Ben." When the boy gets beside him, Ethan unfastens his pants and then bends him over his lap.

"I'm hoping this will remind you to watch that mouth and think before you speak. If we have to talk about this again, then I will use my belt not my hand."

Mitch pounding a picket into the hard ground stops when he hears a child's loud sobbing. Joseph watching him says "It's okay. Ben always makes a lot of noise. Uncle Ethan won't hurt him. He's probably not even whipping him. I would if I were him!"

Mitch asks "You would whip Ben with a strap for mouthing off like that?"

"Not with the strap but with a belt. This isn't the first time Ben's been disrespectful to Claire or another person. He has to learn to control his mouth before he gets in really big trouble. He's already gotten a whipping earlier this year for talking back to our teacher. That kept him from mouthing off for a long time!"

"Ben caused trouble in school?"

"Yes, he insulted a little girl and told our teacher not to get her bloomers in a knot!"

Mitch couldn't help himself, he laughed. "Joseph, I know I shouldn't be laughing but oh! That's funny!"

"Yeah, but Uncle Ethan didn't think it was funny. He took Ben out to the barn and whipped him with his belt! Ben wanted to sit on a pillow for a couple of days afterwards. He said the hard chairs made his bottom hurt."

"I can remember that feeling myself, Joseph. Many times after my Pa took his strap to me, I had to sit on hard chairs with no cushion. The pain is intense! My Pa wasn't as kind as Ethan. All misbehavior was handled with that razor strap! Once when I was thirteen, he caught me smoking. After he finished with me I couldn't sit down for a whole two weeks without feeling like I was sitting in a fire."

"Joseph, have you ever tried smoking? I hope you don't. It's a nasty habit and people don't need to pick it up."

"Yes Mitch, I've tried it a couple of times. Once when I was eight my Papa caught me puffing on his pipe. It wasn't even lit but he blistered my backside with his belt. I had to have Claire put salve on me I hurt so bad. Then earlier this month Ben caught me with a cigarette paper in my mouth. Uncle Ethan took me out to the barn but he didn't whip me. He was going to before I convinced him it was just a piece of paper and it didn't have tobacco in it."

Joseph thinks, _Should I tell him the rest?He's been so nice and hasn't acted like he would tell on me. I think I will._

"Mitch, if I tell you something will you keep it between us? Will you promise not to say anything about it to anyone?"

"I promise, Joseph."

"Okay, well, I ..Uh..., I smoked a cigarette just last week. My best friends Jeff and Jason and I took one off a man sleeping on the hotel porch. We took it into this abandoned shack by the railroad and we smoked it. I got really sick and threw up."

"What would your Uncle do if he heard about this?" Mitch asks looking at Joseph sternly.

"He'd take the razor strap to my backside! He might even make me take my pants down first. We stole something and we were smoking. Doing either of those things is grounds for a whipping with the strap."

"You promised you wouldn't tell, Mitch!" Joseph says beginning to panic. "I promise I won't ever smoke again!"

That's good to hear, Joseph. Because if **I** ever catch you with anything that might be smoked, **I'll** be the one smoking your backside with my belt!" Mitch says sternly. "After I finish with you _then_ I'll take you to your Uncle and let him have a turn! Playing around with tobacco is very dangerous. I may not be your father but seeing as how I am now a deputy that will give me the right to take you in hand."

Seeing Joseph staring at him with his eyes wide he asks "Do you hear me?"

Joseph just gapes at him then says "I thought we were going to be friends!"

"I will be your friend Joseph, but I'm also a deputy and will enforce the law and rules of the town. Just because we are friends doesn't mean I will let you get away with bad behavior."

"You didn't tell on me this morning when I spanked Ben!"

"No and that's because I felt you handled that well. If you hadn't I would have told your uncle how the boys were acting."

"I see your Uncle and Ben are back from their meeting. Claire and George are laying out the picnic. Let's go eat, Joseph! I've been smelling that chicken all morning and can't wait to taste it."

* * *

**Later that afternoon**

"Papa?"

"Yes George?"

"Did you see that huge fish Mitch pulled up? It was as long as my arm!"

"Yes, I saw it George. "I think we can declare Mitch the winner of the fishing contest today. I don't know what he does but he seems to have some kind of tricks to get fish to just jump on his hook. He pulled in twice as many as you, Ben, me, and Joseph all together!"

"Papa, I think you should go ask him what he does to the fish. I think he talks to them. I wonder what he tells them."

"Let's ask him when we are eating the fish at home tonight. He's asked to have a fish fry at our house for supper. You and Ben can be the ones to gather the limbs for out fire."

* * *

**Night at the ranch**

"Ethan, I thank you for inviting me out for this today. It's been a long time since I've had this much fun in one day."

"Children, thank you for sharing your favorite fishing and swimming spots with me. It made me feel a little bit like a young boy again playing in that swimming hole."

"Ben, I'll see what I can do about fixing up a rope for you to swing out on. If your Uncle says it's okay and safe."

"Claire that picnic lunch was delicious. Whatever you did to these fish before we fried them made them taste so good. You're a very talented cook for one so young."

George asks "Mitch?"

"Hmm?"

"What magic did you use to catch all those fish?"

"I didn't use magic George." Mitch says smiling. "It's a family secret."

"Oh then I guess you can't tell me." George says frowning.

"We won't tell anybody!" Ben says.

"I'll tell you boys, but you have to promise not to tell anyone!"

"We PROMISE!" Ben and George say together holding up their hands in a swearing in pose.

"Okay Boys, are you ready for the secret?"Mitch asks, his eyes twinkling.

"Yes sir!"

"I talk to them." Mitch whispers giving Ethan a wink.

"I knew it!" George says excitedly. "Can you teach me to talk to fish too?"

"Maybe soon, George. I'm busy learning my new job right now. Check with me in a few weeks!"

"Okay Mitch. We'll have another fishing day after we get out of school for the summer! "

"I want to learn how to speak fish too!" Ben says. He looks confused as Claire and Joseph laugh. "What's so funny?"

"It's nothing Ben." Ethan tells him silencing his older two with a stern look.

"That would be good Ben. I hope the next time you will get to sit down on the dock to fish. It must have been tiring standing up the whole time." Mitch grins over at Ben giving him a wink.


	4. Chapter 4 Trouble with Friends

May 1899

**Schoolyard**

Joseph sitting under a tree, looks up as his best friends come up. "What are you doing just sitting here?" asks Jeff "Come on we need you to bat for us! We can't win if you don't play"

His twin, Jason adds "You haven't done anything in the last two days but study when we have recess. Come ON!"

"I can't play baseball right now. I have to keep studying for the final History test coming up. My grades aren't all that good in History so I have to do really well on this test to get them up."

"Why does it matter to you now what your grades are? It hasn't mattered before." Jeff asks.

"Because now I have to make sure I make an eighty or better on this test to make sure my final grade is at least seventy five. If I don't have these grades, I'll be in _**really**_ big trouble at home. I might not get to come to town for a long time!"

"So that means you won't do anything fun until after the test? We're going to the pond after school to catch frogs for the jumping frog contest. Aren't you coming ? You had the best jumpers the last time! We can't wait any longer to get our frogs. The contest is Saturday! We have to have time to train them to jump right." Jeff says.

"Yeah, last time we didn't get the right kind of frogs or something. They wouldn't jump straight! Every time they jumped it would be sideways. We've just got to have you help us pick the right jumpers this time. Won't you help us?" Jason pleads.

"Look Guys, I'm sorry okay? I just can't go. I have to go straight home after school. I'm still being punished for being disrespectful to Miss. Harrison and not doing my schoolwork."

"I thought you said your Uncle whipped you for that."

"Oh boy did he ever, but that was only part of the punishment Jason. I'm also housebound after school this week."

"Oh come on Joseph! It won't take but a few minutes and you can be back home before your Uncle ever finds out. He's working in town today anyway right?"

"Yes Jeff, he's helping Mitch, I mean Deputy Williams with something."

"Joseph, if you'll help us get the best jumpers, we'll help you do really well on the History test."

"How can you help me do well? Are you guys going to help me study Jason?"

"We'll tell you after you help us. You help us and we'll help you. Now, will you come?"

"Alright but I HAVE to be back home before my uncle gets home at five. I like being able to sit down to eat my supper!"

* * *

**Later that night**

"Ben?" Ben, having just finished washing the dishes at the sink, cringes at the tone of his Uncle's voice. "Yes sir?"

"Come over here." Ben walks slowly over to the chair where his uncle is sitting. That tone of voice he heard usually means someone is in trouble.

"When I was out in the barn earlier, I saw you had not put out clean hay in the stalls on your side of the barn. Isn't that on your chore chart for this week?"

For just a few seconds, Ben thinks "I could say it wasn't on my list but he'll know I'm lying. He's probably already looked at the lists."

"Yes Sir, it is." Ben answers sighing.

"Then if you know it is on your list of chores why didn't you do it? Did you forget?"

"No sir, I didn't forget."

"Are you telling me you **chose** to NOT put hay in those stalls? Because that would be deliberately disobeying what I told you to do!"

Ben hearing the anger in his Uncle's voice knows he'd better answer and do it quickly. If he doesn't he just knows he will wind up with a very sore backside.

"NO Sir, I'm not telling you that. Uncle Ethan, I _couldn't_ put fresh hay down! There wasn't a hay bale down where I could reach it. You told me to never climb up in the hayloft. Remember?"

"Yes I remember Ben. Why didn't you just get Joseph to pitch some fresh hay into the hay bale area?"

"I couldn't Uncle Ethan. He wasn't home yet." Hearing the words that just came out of his mouth he covers his mouth and turns to look at his brother. _I'm sorry Joseph._ He thinks.

Joseph catching the message nods at Ben. _It's okay Ben._ He sends back.

"JOSEPH! I seem to remember you are housebound this week. Isn't that right?" Ethan asks looking at Joseph sternly.

"Yes Sir, I am." Joseph answers as he feels his stomach suddenly decide to do somersaults.

"Then you need to explain what Ben means when he says you weren't home yet." His uncle's voice is deadly.

"I went to the pond with Jeff and Jason after school. They wanted me to help them catch some good jumpers for the contest Saturday. I needed to get some for myself too. I was only late by thirty minutes. If Ben asked me I would have helped him get fresh hay. He didn't ask."

"Well boys it seems to me that both of you disobeyed today. You both know that what you have done is wrong. I probably should take you to the barn and warm your backsides but I won't this time." Ethan smiles to himself at the looks of relief on the boy's faces.

"Joseph, you are now housebound for next week also. Ben you will also be housebound the rest of this week and all of next week. If either of you does not come straight home from school or leaves this yard, I can promise you _will not_ like the consequences. Do you hear me boys?"

"Yes Sir!" Ben answers.

"I understand Uncle Ethan." Joseph says.

"Now both of you go finish putting hay in those stalls!"

"Boy Joseph, I really thought I was in for it." Ben says.

"I know. I thought we were both going to get it! Ben, I _**really**_ wish you hadn't said that I wasn't home yet! I thought I saw steam coming out of his ears right then! I wanted to melt through the floor when you told him I wasn't here."

"We really came close tonight! I don't know about you Ben, but I'm not going to do _one _thing to make him mad for as long as this housebound punishment lasts. If we do, he might just change his mind about giving us that whipping."

"Yeah I know! Joseph are you mad at me? I caused you to miss the frog jumping contest and got you in trouble."

"I am not mad Ben. I got myself in trouble. He would have found out I didn't come straight home eventually. There's always some way he finds out when we do something we're not supposed to do! I sure wish I knew how he does it!"

As the boys pitch clean hay into the stalls, Joseph thinks about what the twins' plan is to help him do well on his test. _If I go through with this plan and we get caught, I'll be in huge trouble. If I don't I might not do well on the test and then I know I'll be in trouble. If I'm going to be in trouble either way, I might as well try the twins' idea. I'll just have to be extra careful not to get caught._

* * *

**Thursday: at school**

At recess the next day Jeff says "Okay, Joseph you are to distract Miss. Harrison while Jason and I go inside. You've got to give us at least five minutes to get it done. We'll come around the side when we're done."

Joseph waits for Miss. Harrison to come outside as she usually does during lunch recess. He calls "Miss. Harrison, Can you come see something?" When the teacher has her back turned the twins sneak inside the schoolroom.

Joseph points out some poison ivy growing in the bushes. "Miss. Harrison, isn't this the plant that makes us break out in bumps that itch?"

Looking carefully at the plant, Miss. Harrison says "Yes I believe this is Poison Ivy, Joseph. You'd better not get to close. Have you touched it?"

"No Ma'am, I didn't. Shouldn't we tell the others what it is and make sure they don't accidentally get in it?"

"That's a good idea Joseph! You go round up the older children and I'll get the younger ones. Meet me back here in a few minutes."

After the children all gather near the edge of the woods, Miss. Harrison points out the plant. "Everyone needs to take a good look but don't touch this plant. This is poison Ivy and it will make you break out in a rash that will itch very badly if you touch it. Make sure you stay away from this part of the schoolyard."

Joseph looks up to see Jason walking towards the group. When he reaches the other children, Miss. Harrison is busy discussing what the plant's leaves look like.

Jason walks over to Joseph and whispers "come on over by the wall. " When Joseph gets there, he sees Jeff standing up against the wall.

"We got it." Jeff tells him. "All you have to do now is copy down the answers. Now that you have the test questions you'll be able to make a great grade. But remember, you have to miss some or she'll get suspicious. You can't just jump from making D's to a perfect score and not make her suspicious!'

"You have to write the answers on paper that is really small. For this test, I'd use about three different little papers. Put the answers on the front and back of the paper. Stuff them into your pocket and your shoe. After she hands out the test, you can pull out one at a time to look at. Make sure you keep that paper folded up in your hand so you can look at it but no one else can see it."

"All right for helping me with the test. What about you two? Don't you need to do what you told me to do?" Joseph asks.

"No, we can remember the questions long enough to write them down. Then we'll go look up the answers. Good luck on the test tomorrow Joseph." Jeff tells him.

* * *

**Thursday: at home**

As soon as Joseph gets home he tells his brothers and sister "I've got to go study for my History test. Ben and George, Can you do my chores just for today?Please?" I'll do yours tomorrow and the day after that if you'll just do my outside chores today."

"Okay, Joseph." Ben says as George nods his head.

"Make sure you get everything done before Uncle Ethan gets home or we'll all be in trouble."

Claire says "I'll help them so everything is finished."

"Thanks so much Claire. I have to do good on this test or I'll be in so much trouble!"

"You have to do WELL not you have to do good! It's a good thing the test isn't on Grammar, Joseph. " Claire tells him.

By suppertime, Joseph has all the answers written out and his three small answer sheets ready. He's beginning to get a bit nervous about going through with his plan.

"Joseph?" Ethan sees Joseph jump and watches his eyes get big.

"Yes sir?" Joseph has to work at it to keep the shakiness out of his voice. He can feel his legs trembling under the table.

"What's bothering you tonight? You seem to be far away from us. Is there something you want to talk about?"

"I'm just nervous about that History test tomorrow, I guess. I'm scared I won't make that eighty or more you said I have to make."

"I see. Well, you have been studying all week, right?"

"Yes sir I have, some during school and every night this week."

"Then you shouldn't be worried. I'm sure you'll do fine."

"Now, you seem tired tonight. I want you to go to bed early so you'll be all rested for the test. We'll say bedtime is 8:30 for you tonight." Ethan says watching for Joseph's reaction.

"Yes sir, I'll be glad to. I'm really tired tonight." Joseph answers.

Ethan is surprised not to have him complain about the early bedtime. _I hope he isn't making himself sick with worrying about the test. Maybe I put too much pressure on him for good grades._ He thinks.

* * *

**Friday: TEST Day**

As soon as Miss Harrison gives out the History tests Joseph begins to read the questions. He reaches into his pocket and feels the small paper with the answers. As he reads, he realizes he knows these answers! "Question 4 What are the first ten amendments to the constitution called?" he reads to himself. "It's the Bill of Rights!" Joseph remembers from his notes. Quickly he writes down his answer.

Next question "Name three of these amendments and describe each." Joseph writes "Amendment 1 or the first amendment says the government of the United States can make no laws to prohibit people from practicing their religion."

"The second one is the amendment allowing people to keep and bear arms. To keep guns. The third amendment says , No soldiers can stay in someone's house unless the owner of the house says it is alright for them to stay."

Reading further down on the page he comes to a question he isn't sure of the answer. Question 8 " Who was the commander in chief of the continental army?"

Joseph thinks " I don't know! Was it General Washington or was it someone else?" He thinks about pulling his answers out. As he puts his hand in his pocket he remembers Jason telling him he had to miss a few questions. "I'll just not put down an answer on that one."

As he finishes the test, Joseph is feeling very happy with his answers. _I know I did good, I mean well, on this test!_ He thinks to himself as he gets up to turn in his test.

When he stands up, the answer sheet he had in his pocket falls on the floor. The boy across from Joseph, Dudley Adams leans over and picks it up. "Miss. Harrison?" Dudley asks giving Joseph a smirk. Joseph knows Dudley is a friend of Billy Justice. He remembers when the older boy threatened to get back at him for getting Billy beaten up.

"Yes Dudley?"

"I have a piece of paper here that just fell out of Joseph's pocket. It has the test answers on it."

"Bring the paper to me." Joseph hears Miss. Harrison say.

Hearing this Joseph feels like he might just be sick right there on the floor.

After several very long minutes with Miss. Harrison comparing his test to the little paper Dudley gave her, she looks up at Joseph.

_ Her whole face just looks sad._ Joseph thinks. _Good, she's not mad. Maybe I can explain it to her._

Just then he hears Miss. Harrison say "Claire, I need you to go find your uncle and bring him here please."

"Children, school is dismissed for the rest of the day. We will continue with the test Monday, for those who have not finished it. Please go directly home and nowhere else."

"Joseph you are to remain where you are. Ben and George you need to wait outside for Claire."

Joseph watches his brothers leave the room. He's having a very hard time keeping himself from breaking out in tears. He still feels sick in his stomach. His legs are shaking so much, the desk is rattling.

"Miss. Harrison? Please may I explain what happened?" he asks his voice sounding strange. It's hard to talk around the lump in his throat. It feels like an orange is stuck in his throat.

"Joseph we will talk about this when you're uncle gets here."

Joseph hears his Uncle's voice from behind him. "I am here Miss. Harrison. What is it that Joseph has done? All Claire said was he was in trouble and I needed to come over right away."

"Yes, Mr. Cord, If you'll step up here I will show you what has happened."

Just the sound of his Uncle's voice causes Joseph to begin crying. He just can't control it anymore. Ethan looks at Joseph as he walks to the front of the room. Seeing the boy sitting there crying makes him realize whatever this problem is must be something very bad. Joseph doesn't cry like that over nothing.

"Mr. Cord, this fell out of Joseph's pocket as he got up to turn in his test paper. These are all answers to the test questions. If you'll look at both papers at the same time you will see the answers are almost exactly the same on both."

After a few minutes of looking at both papers, Ethan turns to Joseph. "Joseph!"Is this small paper yours? It has your handwriting on it!"

Joseph can't speak so he just nods his head as he wipes at the tears running down his face. Looking at the furious face of his Uncle he wishes he could just be invisible right now.

He hears his Uncle say "Miss. Harrison, once again I am sorry for the trouble Joseph has caused. I have no explanation for why he would cheat. When I get through with him he will think very hard before he tries to cheat again!"

"Thank you Mr. Cord. I will give Joseph another test on Monday for him to be able to complete the class. He will be able to be here Monday, will he not?"

"Yes Ma'am he'll be here but he may have to take his test standing up!" Ethan says as he stalks over to Joseph's seat, grabs Joseph by the arm pulling him out of the seat and delivers an extremely hard whack to his backside. This one is quickly followed by three more.

_OW, that hurts!_ Joseph thinks as his bottom starts to burn. _I can't believe he just walloped me here in front of Miss. Harrison! It's so unfair!' No one will listen to me! Now he's going to take the strap to me. I just know he is!"_

After being walloped and marched out to the wagon, he sees his brothers and sister are already in the wagon. None of them say anything as he climbs up and carefully sits down. Joseph can't help but wince when his bottom touches the wooden wagon bed. As the wagon starts to roll, Joseph reaches up to wipe off the tears that are still running down his face.

* * *

**The ranch**

As soon as the wagon stops in the yard, Claire, Ben and George climb down and go inside without being told to do so. Joseph doesn't move from his spot in the wagon. He's having a hard time keeping from breaking down in a sobbing mess. All he wants to do is run! Run somewhere far away from where he is right now.

He thinks, _I wish I'd never written those stupid papers!Uncle Ethan is so disappointed in me. He's never going to believe me again!_

He looks up as his Uncle approaches the end of the wagon. "Let's go Joseph." Joseph takes a quick look at his Uncle's face. It's just as angry looking as it was back at the school. _"I was hoping he might have calmed down just a little_!" he thinks as he climbs down to follow his Uncle into the barn.

As soon as he enters the barn, he sees his Uncle close and drop the bar into the metal hooks on the barn doors. Joseph wonders if that is to keep him from running out or to keep someone else from coming in. He's never seen his Uncle bar the doors before.

He watches uneasily as Ethan walks across to the post where the razor strap is hanging. Seeing his uncle lift it off the nail he suddenly finds his voice.

"Uncle Ethan, please let me explain what happened! It's not what it looks like!" His uncle turns to look at him and Joseph holds his breath. _Please let him stop and listen to me_. he begs in his mind.

"I really don't see what kind of explanation you could possibly give me for this behavior Joseph. How can you explain away the fact that you had a piece of paper in your pocket with the test answers written on it. The same exact answers were written on the test. _ It seems to be very clear to me that this is cheating."_

"Yes Sir, I know it looks bad. I know it looks like I was cheating but I really wasn't! I did have the paper in my pocket and I did write those answers on that paper but I **did Not** look at it during the test! PLEASE! Believe me! _**I didn't cheat on that test. I DIDN"T!" he yells.**_

"**Joseph!"** Ethan says very sternly. "Lower your voice! You shouting at me is not going to help you any! You will only make this worse by throwing a fit!"

Joseph immediately calms down. "I'm sorry Uncle Ethan. It's just no one is listening to me. Everyone just jumped into thinking I had been cheating. I swear to you, I am telling you the absolute truth. I. Did. Not. Cheat. On. The. Test. I can prove it to you. If you'll get my History book you can quiz me. You'll see, I know the answers."

Joseph sighs in relief as his Uncle hangs the strap back on the nail. He watches as Ethan unbars the doors and walks to the wagon. When he returns, he is holding the History book open in his hands. Closing the barn doors again he turns to Joseph.

"Alright Joseph, I'm going to show you that I am listening to you. We'll try this your way for a few minutes but I'm not saying this will excuse you from any punishment."

"Yes sir." Joseph says.

Holding the History book open, Ethan begins to quiz Joseph.

"Name three of the men who signed the Declaration of Independence. Tell me what year they did this."

"That would be on July 4, 1776 which is why we celebrate the fourth of July as Independence Day. The signers of the Declaration of Independence were John Adams, John Hancock, and Thomas Jefferson."

After several more questions and correct answers, Ethan closes the book. "Alright Joseph, you have shown you do know your history lessons. Now it's time to tell me just what it is you were thinking when you decided to cheat.

"Joseph squirms just a little as he answers "I was thinking it would help make a good grade on the test."

"So you were planning to use the answer paper?"

"Yes sir but I changed my mind." Joseph tells him.

"I also want to know how it is that all of the answers on your little paper match up perfectly to the questions on the test. Where did you get the test questions? Did you steal the test?" Ethan asks sternly.

" NO SIR! I didn't even see the test until she handed it out."

"Well if you didn't take the test, someone else did. Who was it?" Getting no answer, Ethan says "Joseph, I know someone helped you do this. There's just no possible way to have the exact answers without knowing the questions. Now I want an answer, who was it that helped you with this scheme?"

"Jeff and Jason." Joseph says as he squirms a little more.

"I should have known those two would be involved in this!" Ethan says. "What part in this did they have?"

Joseph sighs to himself as he is about to tell on his friends. He knows he has no choice but to tell the truth if he's going to help get himself out of major punishment. As he looks at his Uncle, he can see Ethan is still very angry.

"Jeff and Jason went in and found the test. They copied the questions down and then brought them to me. I looked up the answers and wrote out the papers." At this he stops, horrified that he just gave away the fact there was more than one answer paper.

_Maybe he won't catch what I said_. Joseph thinks as he glances at Ethan.

"Papers? You had more than one answer sheet?" Ethan asks his voice sounding harsh.

"Yes sir." Joseph says hanging his head as he sees the glare his Uncle gives him.

"Go on. Finish." Ethan says sternly.

"I took the papers to school but when I got the test and read over the questions, I didn't need the papers. I already knew the answers." Watching his Uncle's face Joseph can see he is fighting to stay calm and not yell.

"Is there anything else you need to tell me about this?" his voice is very quiet but stern.

"No sir. I don't have anything else to say." Joseph says reluctantly. He is dreading what he knows is coming next.

"Joseph, there is absolutely no question that what you have done deserves severe punishment. You deliberately set out to cheat on the test by copying from the test and preparing answers to use during the test. The point is planning to cheat is almost as wrong as cheating."

"Think about all the problems you have caused in the school. The other students who were taking the test must now wait two days to finish their test."

"Miss. Harrison will have to explain to many parents what caused her to dismiss school so early today. She will also have to come up with a new test just for you. All of this is because of your actions."

Ethan stops and looks at his nephew. Joseph is sitting on a hay bale with his head down on his arms. Ethan can see from the shaking of his shoulders that he is crying.

"Joseph look at me." When Joseph looks up Ethan asks "What do you think your punishment for this should be?"

Joseph looks shocked. _He's asking me? I have to pick my own punishment?_ he thinks. Joseph answers "I think I should be housebound for another two weeks."

"Okay, we'll go with that." Ethan says.

_That's it?_ Joseph thinks _That's all the punishment I'm getting? Good!_

Then he hears Ethan say "What else do you think you should have for punishment?"

"Um well, I shouldn't get dessert for two weeks and have to go to bed early those same two weeks."

"Okay we'll go with that too. What other punishment do you think you deserve for causing so much trouble at school?"

Joseph's shoulders slump as he sighs in frustration. _I have to think up more punishments? I really think I know what he wants me to say. I don't want to say that but if I don't I'll have to keep thinking up punishments. _

Ethan is watching him closely and asks "Well Joseph?"

"I deserve a whipping." Joseph says very quietly not looking at his uncle.

"I quite agree. You definitely deserve a whipping. Come over here by this hay bale and bend over it." Joseph hears the sound of the strap being lifted off the nail again.

"NO Please! I told you the truth, I didn't cheat."

"Yes but you did plan to cheat plus all of the problems you caused by that plan. You were going to get ten with the strap but now it's only four. The rest will be with my belt. I want you to remember this Joseph. I love you very much but I will not abide lying or cheating. Before you say it, Yes you did cheat. You cheated yourself by not believing that you were capable of taking the test without those answer sheets."

With that said he proceeds to set fire to his nephew's backside.

Lying in bed on his stomach that night, Joseph can't help but think_ I wish I had kept thinking up more punishments and not said I deserved a whipping. I've got to learn to be a better thinker upper of punishments for next time. Because of my own self, I'm housebound for the rest of the month, going to bed at the same time as George, I don't get dessert for another two weeks and I won't be sitting down for that long either! _

He whispers a short prayer_ "_God, can you make sure Jeff and Jason's frogs don't even hop in that contest tomorrow? If it weren't for them I wouldn't have been in this mess to start with!"


	5. Chapter 5 Kid troubles

**June 1899 **

** In Town**

A young man enters the sheriff's office "Deputy Williams, telegram for you." Reading it out loud Ethan notices Mitch looks a little aggravated. "I swear Ethan, I thought that gang was long gone. After we locked up their leader in Colorado Springs they lit out. Paradise Bank isn't that big. I wonder why they would choose to come here."

"We don't know they're coming here. The telegram states the gang was spotted several towns away. They're not even in our area. Here read it yourself." Ethan says leaning over the desk to hand it to him.

"Well, should we inform the town council? They do need to know there's a threat of a bank robbery."

"No, I don't think we need to concern the town council just yet. The last thing we need is to cause people to panic. We'll keep this quiet for now. Later, if it is necessary we'll inform the council and have them take whatever action they see fit."

"So we just sit here and wait for the gang?" Mitch asks angrily as he tosses the telegram onto the desk.

"Calm down Mitch. We don't even know yet which way they're headed. You're also forgetting that this is not **just** our decision to make. We'll go talk to Tom and we'll all decide what we should do."

At Mitch's look, he says "Yes, I know Tom's illness has caused him to turn the work over to us. However I think it would be good to hear his opinion before we make a decision. It would be good for Tom to know he is still involved in the decisions. Plus he_** is**_ still the sheriff around here."

Neither of the two men notice a face peeking through the back window.

"Ok! Let me down now. " Jason whispers to the two boys who are letting him stand on their shoulders. The boys crouch down letting him jump off of their shoulders.  
"What'd you hear? Anything good?"

"There's a good chance there are _Bank Robbers_ coming! " Jason tells Joseph and Jeff excitedly his voice getting louder.

"Jason! Shhh!" Joseph says trying to quiet him down. " If Mitch catches us out here eavesdropping again he'll carry out his promise! I don't know about you two but I sure don't want him to "bust my butt"! Something tells me he could wallop pretty hard."

"Yeah and if he doesn't wallop us, your Uncle will for sure. He's in there too." Jason continues his voice much quieter now.

Hearing this Joseph whispers "Come on! Let's get out of here before we get caught. We can talk over by the school.''

Panting a little from their dash across the street Jason says "Ok, this is what I heard. They were talking about whether or not to tell the town council about the bank robbers. I'm definitely going to practice my quick draw when we get home. I for one want to be ready to take on these robbers. I've got ten dollars saved up in the bank and they're not getting it without a fight!"

"I have eight dollars in there from birthday money and Christmas money our great Aunt Lydia sends every year. I don't want those robbers to get my money either. If they try I'll shoot them right out of the saddle." Jeff declares firmly. "How about you Joseph? Aren't you going to defend the bank?"

"I want to, but I can't. I don't know how to shoot." Joseph answers his face turning pink in embarrassment as he looks across the street.

"What! You live with an ex-gunfighter! How could you not know how to shoot!" Jeff exclaims disbelievingly. "Hasn't your Uncle taught you some tricks?"

"No. Don't you remember? He won't allow us to even touch the guns. I only know how to use a shotgun. He wouldn't have taught me how to use that if it weren't for the foxes raiding the chicken coop! He's said ever since we first moved here we're_ "too young to handle guns_."

"Why don't you ask him again to teach you? Have you asked him lately?"

"Not lately but every time I ask he says " _No. It isn't safe_." If I keep pestering him about it he gets mad. "

"Why don't you just practice on your own then? That's what I would do if it were me."

"Because I don't want another whipping with that razor strap, Jason!" Joseph answers a bit angrily. " The one I got for having the answer sheets during the history test is the last one I **ever** want to get. Uncle Ethan says if we ever touch the guns he will use that strap on our backsides. He is not teasing either! "

"You know what Joseph, Jason and I could teach you. Just come on over Saturday and we'll start teaching you. You wouldn't be touching your Uncle's guns that way. We'll need everyone in town to help to protect the bank."

"Where would we do this? Joseph asks feeling a queasiness in his stomach. It's the same feeling he had when he wrote out the answer sheets for the history test. Claire would say it was his conscience bothering him.

" It'll have to be somewhere where we won't be seen or heard. I doubt my Uncle would see much difference in me using his guns and some that belong to someone else! With summer vacation just starting, I don't want to do anything to get myself in trouble. I want to have fun this summer not be house bound and I certainly don't want to be house bound with a sore backside! It seems like it took days to stop being sore the last time."

"There's a pasture not far from our house where we can shoot without anyone hearing or seeing. We'll meet at our house and then go over there."

"What about your parents? Won't they get curious as to what we are doing?"

"Our Mama will be busy baking on Saturday and Papa will be working at the hardware store. He wouldn't mind even if he knew what we were going to do. He's the one who taught us how to handle guns."

Joseph thinks _I'm not so sure. I bet he would get mad about us doing it without a grown up around_. "Alright I'll meet you at your house on Saturday after lunch. I'll need to get all my chores done first. If I don't show up it's because I couldn't come."

The boys look up as they hear the door to the school open. Their teacher, Miss. Harrison comes walking around the side of the school building.

"Well! Hello boys. Do you all miss school so much you had to come back already? It's only been out for a week! IF you do miss school I'm sure I can arrange for some extra assignments for you. Now do you need me to do this?"

The boys all shake their heads saying "No Ma'am!"

"I'm just teasing you boys. I'm not going to give homework assignments in the summer. None of you need to make up any work. All three of you passed all of your classes. Joseph, I'm really pleased that you were able to do so well on the last three end of the year tests. Once you learned how much it helped to write things down during your studying, you did so much better."

"Yes Ma'am. It helps to write things down and then study them."

"I hope you'll continue to do well next year too. You boys will have a new teacher next year. This is my last day in Paradise. I just came by to look at the school once more. I'm moving back to the city. I enjoyed teaching all of you. Please say good bye to your families for me."

"Yes Miss. Harrison."

As she turns the corner past the school Miss. Harrison notices Joseph behind her.

"Joseph, are you following me? Is there something you need?"

"Not really Ma'am, I just have something I want to tell you."

"I'm listening."

Making sure the twins aren't nearby he says "I wanted to tell you how sorry I am for causing so much trouble this year. I think you are a good teacher I'm sorry I was so badly behaved sometimes. It wasn't because of you."

"Oh Joseph, I know you're sorry. You are a remarkable young man and have every reason to be proud of yourself for taking care of your family as much as you have."

"Thanks, Miss. Harrison. I just wish Uncle Ethan understands why I had problems this year."

"You are very lucky to have your Uncle who loves you. I'm pretty sure he does understand. I know you think he is harsh with you sometimes but it's only because he wants the best for you. Try to remember that what he does is because he cares for you."

"Yes Ma'am I do know he loves me and wants me to be my best. I plan on trying much harder to stay out of trouble from now on. I want to help Uncle Ethan not cause him problems."

"That's great to hear. Remember what I've told you before. If you find you need to talk to someone go to your Uncle. He's been through a lot of changes too so I'm sure he would be able to help. Now could I give you something and you give it to George for me?"

"Of course Miss. Harrison, I'll be happy to give George something. "

Miss. Harrison reaches out and pulls the boy into a tight hug.

Miss. Harrison?"

"Yes Joseph?"

"UM well, could you let me go now? You're hugging me too tight and somebody _**might see**_ !"

"Certainly. I'm going to miss you, Claire, Ben and George. You children were special to me. I'll let you go on your way now. Good Bye."

"Bye, Miss. Harrison. Have a good trip back to Littleton."

* * *

**The ranch **

Later that night as everyone gathers in the front room, Joseph tells them " I saw Miss. Harrison today. She told me she is leaving Paradise to go back to Littleton."

"I heard she's going back to get married." Claire tells him.

"Why couldn't she get married here?"

"Because George, her fiancé lives in Littleton. Don't you remember Uncle Ethan told us she would only be here for this school term. I guess we'll have a new teacher in the Fall. I'm going to miss Miss. Harrison she was nice."

" Claire, she wasn't all that nice to Joseph and me!'

"Well Ben if you had been better behaved I'm sure she would have been. You can't expect her to have just let you get away with all of your bad behavior now could you?"

"I still don't think she was all that nice! She was mean sometimes and I ….."

"Ben, that's enough of that. You've complained enough." Ethan tells him.

Joseph watches as his Uncle goes back to reading the newspaper. "Uncle Ethan?"

"Hmm?" Ethan asks busy reading about the bank robberies that have happened in several areas nearby. The latest one happening in a town about fifty miles north of Paradise.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course Joseph, what is it?" Ethan asks as he continues reading.

"Will you please teach me to shoot?" Joseph asks

Joseph notices his brothers stop their checker game and watch their Uncle. Ethan stops reading and lowers the paper enough to look over the top of it.

"No Joseph, I won't teach you to shoot." He answers giving Joseph a _look_ as he goes back to reading the paper.

Even knowing that the look he just received clearly meant '_no more talk about this'_ Joseph can't stop himself from pushing the issue just a little more.

"Uncle Ethan! All the boys in school who are ten or older know how to shoot rifles and revolvers. I think it's only fair that I get to learn how to shoot too. I need to …"

He stops talking as Ethan folds the paper and lays it on the lamp table. Seeing the frown on his Uncle's face, Joseph looks away guiltily_. I know better than to argue!_ He says to himself.

Ethan looks at him "finish what you were saying Joseph."

"Uh, I was saying, I need to learn to shoot too so I can help protect Claire and the boys."

"Joseph, we have discussed this issue many, many times. I think you already know how I feel about children using weapons. It is very kind of you to offer to help protect your sister and brothers but it isn't necessary. If there were some kind of danger you would be able to protect yourselves just by using the shotgun. I **will not** be teaching you to shoot anything else until you are at least sixteen. Do you have any questions?"

"No Sir."

"Are you clear on this now? You **will not** be learning to shoot a rifle or revolver until you are at least sixteen years old."

"Yessir." Joseph says sorrowfully.

Boys? I realize some of your friends and schoolmates are allowed to handle guns. But I do not want any of you to put yourself or someone else in danger by handling a gun. In this family, guns **are not** to be used by children. If any one of you thinks about disobeying me, remember our consequence for this. You will receive a whipping with the strap**. Guns are not to be touched! Do you boys understand me?**"

"Yes Sir, Uncle Ethan." Ben says as he remembers the time at his birthday party when he did touch one of the guns. _I'm hoping he never ever finds out about that!_ He says to himself.

"Yes Sir!" Joseph thinks _I'm sorry I brought it up."_

"I don't like guns Papa so I'm not ever going to touch one of them!" George tells him.

"That's good to know George." Ethan says as he stands and leaves the house. In a few minutes the children all hear the sound of an axe hitting wood. Ben, looking over at Joseph says "He's out at the woodpile! He only goes to chop wood when he's upset or trying to keep his temper."

"Joseph, you almost pushed it to far tonight! You know how he feels when it comes to children and guns! Did you see that look in his eyes when he folded the paper? It made _me_ want to apologize and I haven't even done anything! " Claire says shaking her head.

"For goodness sakes Joseph, drop the subject now. If I were you I would just go to bed early tonight just to stay out of trouble. You don't want to wind up getting house bound again when you just got free!"

"I think you're right Claire, I will go to bed now. Good night everybody."

* * *

Coming in to breakfast the next morning and not seeing his Uncle, Joseph asks " Claire, Isn't Uncle Ethan up yet?" "Yes, he's out saddling up. He said he had to get started early today."

Joseph calls "Thanks, I'll be right back." as he rushes out the side door. Entering the barn he sees his uncle just finishing putting the saddle on his horse. Before Ethan can speak he quickly says "I'm sorry for last night Uncle Ethan. I knew better than to argue with you about the guns. I just did it anyway. I'm ready for whatever punishment you want to give me."

Smiling, Ethan says "Joseph, I'm proud of you for being grown up enough to come out here and apologize the way you just did. Knowing you made a mistake and then admitting it is a very mature thing to do. I'm not angry or upset with you. I'm not now nor was I ever going to punish you for what you said last night."

Reaching over and pulling his nephew into a hug he says "We've talked about this enough. You need to go have breakfast. I'll see you later this afternoon when we put up the new chicken coop fence. Now scat! "

"Thanks Uncle Ethan and have a good day!" Joseph calls out as he goes inside the house.

* * *

After breakfast and chores are finished Joseph says "George, come on. We're going out to the corral so you can practice your riding. We'll use Brownie, he's very gentle."

"Ok, now remember keep your feet still in the stirrups. If you accidentally kick the horse it makes him gallop. Let's practice with the reins. I want to see you have Brownie turn right. "

George walks his horse into the center of the corral where his brother is standing and pulls tightly on the left rein. The horse jerks sharply to the left almost unseating his rider. Standing beside him Joseph pushes George back up into the saddle.

"I don't like riding Joseph! I want to get down!"

"Not yet, George. You need to practice more first. Besides, don't you want to be able to ride like Ben? You keep telling me how it's not fair that Ben gets to do things and you don't."

"I wasn't talking about riding. I was talking about him going to town by himself and getting to go to friend's house to stay the night."

"Alright, but we're still going to work a little more on your riding. When I say turn right pull a little bit not TUG, on the RIGHT rein not the left one."

"I did pull on the right one!"

"No, that was the left side, George."

Seeing the pout on his little brother's face he pulls a string out of his pocket.

"Here, let me see your hand (as he touches his brother's right hand). " He ties the string around his brother's wrist telling him " Ok kiddo, this is the right side so when I say turn right pull with _this _hand."

"George you _**really should **_know your left from right by now. You're eight years old already! Even **LITTLE kids** of five know right from left!" Ben calls out from his spot on the corral fence.

"Ben! That wasn't nice. Either be quiet or go inside!" Joseph tells him firmly.

"_**You **_can't make me go inside!" Ben snaps back.

"Oh, really?" Joseph says as he starts walking towards his little brother.

Seeing his older brother coming towards him with an angry face, Ben scrambles down from the fence and runs for the house.

_Thought that would work! _ Joseph says to himself as he goes back to help George.

"Okay George, let's try it again. Now show me how to turn right. Good! Now ride him around the fence without letting him gallop. Very Good!"

" Alright let's stop and turn to the left. Great job, George! We'll let Brownie rest while you practice tying on the saddle. To ground tie him you just drop the reins on the ground and he'll stay where you have him."

"Joseph? How do you know all this about horses?"

"Uncle Ethan taught me, George. Now I'm teaching you."

"When you have the saddle on the horse, reach under and pull the saddle strap across the horse's stomach. You have to make sure you pull this tight or the saddle will slide off. Next we buckle the strap and pull down the stirrups. Now you're all set to mount and ride." Joseph unbuckles the strap and lets it fall under the horse.

"Alright George, I've unbuckled the strap. I want to see you buckle the saddle on now."

George reaches for the strap and pulls it towards him. Again he pulls to hard and the saddle slides off the other side. Before either boy can move the horse steps sideways and steps on George's foot.

"Get him off! He's hurting me!" George yells as Joseph pushes the horse in his side.

"Move you damn horse!" Joseph yells pushing hard on the horse. Finally after what seems like hours the horse moves. Joseph quickly takes him over to the fence and ties him.

George collapses to the ground and starts to sob. Joseph coming back to help him up hears "I hate that damn, stupid, ugly, fat horse!" Looking up Joseph sees his Uncle has come into the corral. Reaching the boys, Ethan scoops George off the ground and carries him into the house.

"Joseph, take care of the horse and then come inside."

When Joseph gets inside, he sees George sitting in Claire's lap as Ethan examines his foot.

" Joseph, what happened out there?" Ethan asks.

"We were working on how to saddle a horse. He pulled to tight on the strap and the saddle came off. When it did, I guess it scared Brownie because he sidestepped right onto George's foot. Is his foot okay?"

"I think he'll be fine. I don't see any permanent damage here. Just a big bruise. George can you wiggle your toes for me? Good. I think you'll live young man! Next time don't pull with all your superhuman strength please."

Giggling George says "Yes Papa, I'll be more careful next time."

"That's good to hear George. We do want to keep from scaring that damn, stupid, ugly, fat horse as you called him."

"George! Where did you hear that ugly word that starts with a D?" Claire asks

"Joseph said it when he was pushing the horse off my foot. He told Brownie to 'move damn horse."

Feeling ashamed with both Claire and his Uncle staring at him, Joseph says "I'm sorry. It just slipped out. I was so scared for George."

Glancing at his Uncle, he sees him nod his head. "I understand the feeling Joseph. I felt the same way when the stallion had Ben's foot trapped. However, I don't want to hear either of you boys use that word. It's a forbidden word in this family."

"Papa? Are you going to spank us for swearing?" George asks quietly.

"No son, not this time. You were under a lot of stress and didn't really mean to say it. But, you both best make sure it doesn't happen anymore.

"Yes sir." George and Joseph answer together.

"Uncle Ethan, George is getting very good at riding. Today, he practiced turning and keeping his feet still in the stirrups. He kept Brownie at a walk around the corral too!"

"George, that's very good to hear. I'm very proud that you are learning so much from Joseph. He's a very good horseman. If you listen to him you'll be one too someday." Ethan says picking him up and sitting down with him on his lap.

"Thank you Papa. I was scared at first and wanted off but Joseph wouldn't let me quit. Even when I don't know my lefts and rights he doesn't get mad at me. He just helps me."

"Lefts and Rights?" asks Ethan looking at Joseph.

"He had trouble knowing which was his left hand and which was his right hand at first."

"Yes Papa but Joseph gave me this string bracelet and now I know the difference!"

"That's great George. Your oldest brother is a good problem solver." Ethan says smiling at Joseph.

"I've got to go out back Papa. Please let me down." Ethan lets him slide off his lap and watches as he walks slowly to the side door limping just a little. As soon as the side door closes Joseph gets up and looks out the window.

"He's running to the outhouse, Uncle Ethan. His foot isn't that hurt."

"I could tell Joseph. He was limping on the wrong foot! The little scamp!" Ethan says sharing a smile with Joseph and Claire.

Claire asks "Joseph what are you going to do when he loses that string? It's not on there very tight."

"I don't know Claire. Maybe you can help me think up something else to do to help him know left from right."

Ben who has been sitting quietly and listening speaks up. "I know what we can do. We can tie one of Claire's old hair ribbons to Brownie's bridle strap on the right side."

"That's a good idea, Ben. The only problem is George couldn't see the bridle strap when he's sitting in the saddle." Ethan tells him. " How about we take your idea but instead of the bridle strap, we tie it to the right rein. Do you think that would work just as well Ben?"

"Yes Uncle Ethan I think that might work just as well. Let's go try it now."

"Ben, I don't think George is ready to climb back up in the saddle right now. Let's wait until tomorrow and try it then. You can come out and help hold the posts in place while Joseph and I string the chicken wire for the new coop."

"Okay, I'll help hold the posts. Can I do some of the unwrapping of the chicken coop wire fence too? I like to unroll it."

"Maybe at the end after we unroll some. Right now it's too big for you to hold on to." Ethan answers him. "Let's get to work boys."

* * *

**Later that evening**

"Ben, Joseph, you two did a great job with the new chicken coop. There's enough room to put a bigger chicken house in now. Ben, you did a good job unrolling the last few feet of wire. With your help we got the coop all finished in one afternoon. I was sure it would be a two afternoon job! Thank you boys!"

"You're welcome, Uncle Ethan. I had fun helping you and Joseph."

"Thanks Uncle Ethan. That wire was a lot heavier than it looked. My arms are sore." Joseph answers.

"I hope they aren't too sore Joseph. I thought we'd all go to the swimming hole tomorrow afternoon. Are you all up to it? "

Hearing a chorus of " Yes sir", he teases "Are you sure you're not all too tired to go tomorrow? We could wait until next weekend you know." He hears:

"We're not tired!" from Joseph and Ben

"I'm fine, Uncle Ethan." From Claire

"I don't wanta wait Papa!" from George

"Well alright, I guess you've convinced me. We'll get up early and get the chores finished and then we'll have lunch at the swimming hole. Claire, let's just make up some sandwiches to take this time. I don't want you to have to cook breakfast and then cook lunch all before we go."

"Yes sir. Uncle Ethan, tomorrow's Saturday. Don't you have to go in to town to work tomorrow?" Claire asks

Seeing three pairs of eyes glaring at her she asks "What's wrong with you boys? Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"I think they are a bit mad because you mentioned me having to work tomorrow. I don't have to go in tomorrow, boys. Mitch is covering the town by himself tomorrow. Please stop giving your sister those evil eye looks. She didn't spoil your fun."

* * *

**Saturday at the swimming hole**

"Boys ? Come over here please" Ethan calls. When all three boys are beside him he tells them "These are your boundaries boys. You can not go past the small tree with the branches over the water on the left side and the bush with the red flowers on the right. Beyond that point the water is too deep. I don't want any of you past those boundaries. This gives you plenty of space to play and you're not in danger."

"Uncle Ethan, what happens if we forget or accidentally go past the boundaries?" Ben asks

"Ben, there better **not** _be_ any 'accidentally' going past the boundaries." Ethan tells him sternly. "If you do, you will come out of the water for thirty minutes. If you 'forget' again you will be out of the water the rest of the day!"

After an hour of playing in the area within the boundaries, Ben says to himself _I'm good at swimming I can go out a little further. _Then making sure his Uncle isn't watching slips past the bush into deeper water. All of a sudden something happens and he feels himself jerked under the water. He comes up sputtering and flailing his arms. He's back on the side of the bush within the boundaries. _What just happened_? he wonders.

Joseph, having seen Ben slide past the bush quickly dove under and grabbed Ben by the leg. He jerked the boy down under the water to the correct side of the boundary. Now seeing the perplexed look on Ben's face he leans over and says in Ben's ear:

" Ben, if you go past that boundary again, not only will I dunk you but I'll tell Uncle Ethan too. When I tell him this is the _second_ time you've been out of bounds he'll make you get out of the water for the rest of the day! Now are you going to behave and stay in bounds or do I need to go tell Uncle Ethan?"

"Please don't tell him. I'll be good. I promise I won't go out to far again. I don't like to be dunked under the water like that!"

"Good! Now Behave! We're trying to have a good day and you just about ruined it! Come on I'll swing you out on the rope Mitch put up for us. "

"Thanks Joseph for not telling on me. You know what Joseph?"

"What's that Ben?"

"You sure have changed. You used to be more like me and want to do things to have fun. Now all you want to do is act like you're my Papa and tell me what to do."

"I'm growing up Ben. I have learned the hard way not to pull some of those stunts you call fun. I'm trying to save you from having to learn the hard way not to deliberately disobey Uncle Ethan. That's my job as your big brother. To teach you what not to do.'

"Maybe that's your job, but that doesn't mean I have to like it. You're spoiling all my fun."

"Thanks Ben. Now _**I **_know I'm doing my job as your big brother." Joseph says grinning as he dunks Ben under the water again.


	6. Chapter 6 Managing trouble

_A/N (Hello to V. from France. I'm happy to hear from you.) Thanks for reading, everyone._

**Town**

"Hello Mr. Anderson. "Joseph greets the twin's father as he enters Anderson's Hardware store.

"Good to see you again Joseph. It's been a few weeks hasn't it? Did the twins apologize for causing all the trouble with the test at school? If they didn't mention it to you they were both punished."

"Yessir they apologized." Joseph says. Not wanting to get into a discussion of punishment, he changes the subject to what he came in for. " Mr. Anderson, I need to pick up the wood Uncle Ethan ordered Monday. He said I could come get it today. We also need a bag of nails. If you have any split shingles he said to get twenty of those too."

"The wood is ready to be loaded, I do have some shingles in the back but I'm not sure how many we have left. Let me go back and check on that. I'll sell all I have though. You go on back and get those nails and you can visit with Jeff and Jason while I load up the wagon."

"Okay, thanks Mr. Anderson. Please call me when it's all loaded. I'm not to stay in town long." Joseph replies.

"Joseph, what are you doing here? Jeff asks. We thought you must have gotten in trouble and couldn't leave the ranch since we never saw you the other day."

"No, I didn't get in any trouble. I'm not house bound." Joseph tells them.

"That's good! We have to help in the store today but if you will come out to the house tomorrow,we can work on shooting then."

"Thanks Jason. I appreciate you guys offering to teach me to shoot. I've been thinking about it and I decided I just don't want to do it anymore. I just don't want to do anything that will get myself in trouble. I've been in enough trouble lately and I really don't want to go through that again."

"Don't you even want to help defend the bank against any bank robbers?"

"I do Jeff, but I want to keep myself out of trouble more. You know, I kind of like being able to sit down without it stinging! I took your advice and asked Uncle Ethan again if he would teach me to shoot. He still feels the same way he did before, I'm too young. He said he would teach me when I was sixteen. That's not too long to wait considering what will happen if I try to learn before then! i don't want to give my uncle **any** reason to use that strap of his on my backside again." Joseph tells them.

"Yeah, those things sure do make your butt burn for days! After your Uncle and Miss. Harrison came and told Papa about that test business, he used his strap on both of us. I understand exactly how you feel Joseph!" Jeff tells him.

"Joseph, you're all loaded, so whenever you're ready to go just come on up front and sign the charge book." Mr. Anderson calls from the front of the store.

Walking back up to the front counter Joseph replies "Thanks Mr. Anderson. I'm ready now and I have money to put down on this order. Uncle Ethan sent five dollars to go towards our bill. He wants to know how much more we owe."

"Well, let's look at the books." Mr. Anderson says taking the account books out from under the counter. "I see three payments down counting this one so that leaves you with a balance of twelve dollars and eighty three cents."

"Twelve dollars and eighty three cents? Excuse me, Mr. Anderson but where does the eighty three cents come from? I thought everything was sold by dollar amount only."

"Yes Joseph that's true, except for the candy. All of the candy is sold two for a penny so that's where the cents comes from."

"Mr. Anderson? May I see the book please? I need to know who bought the candy. It wasn't me and when I tell Uncle Ethan we have a candy balance of eighty three cents he's going to want to know who charged candy."

"Sure thing Joseph. Here's the account and these are the candy charges. "Mr. Anderson says showing him the correct page. " As you can see most happen on Saturdays and some on weekday afternoons."

"Saturday is the day Claire usually brings in the cream, butter and eggs to sell. She lets the boys come with her. So it's either Ben or George charging candy. Do you have them sign for candy? "Joseph asks. "I can't quite tell."

"I don't have the younger children sign but I do put down their initials. You see the B.C. written after most of these charges. The last one, this Monday, your Uncle let them pick out two pieces each so I put E.C. next to the charge on that one." Mr. Anderson says pointing to the initials.

"Boy those two are really going to hear about this one! Uncle Ethan has a firm rule that we don't _**ever **_charge anything without his permission. Mr. Anderson, please don't let them charge anymore. If they ask just say you were told they couldn't charge anymore. Somehow, I don't think they'll be asking to charge again anytime soon!"

"Alright Joseph, but I sure hate to deprive those two charmers of anything." Mr. Anderson says smiling.

"Mr. Anderson? Could I borrow the charge book for a few minutes? I think I should go show this to Uncle Ethan. This way I know he won't think I charged the candy! I'll bring it right back; he's just down at the sheriff's office."

"That would be fine Joseph. I'll see you back here in a few minutes."

* * *

As Joseph approaches the door to the Sheriff's Office he hears Mitch saying "That gang is headed this way! They were last seen only twenty miles from here. **Ethan, we have to do something now! We can't just sit here and wait for them to ride in and…. "**

"ACHOO!' The men hear outside the door. Ethan gets up and opens the door to find a red faced boy standing there. "JOSEPH! What are you doing? Have you been eavesdropping **again**?" he asks as he pulls the boy inside the office.

"No Sir, I mean I didn't plan to I mean I was listening but I wasn't trying to and couldn't help it to hear what you were saying." Joseph answers quickly all in one breath.

Ethan looks over at Mitch "Did you catch any of that?"

"No, I didn't understand a bit of it." He says his eyes twinkling as he tries not to laugh.

Giving Joseph a look and shaking his head Ethan says "Let's try that again. Try to make some sense this time around."

"Uncle Ethan I was coming to show you something important. When I got up to the door I could hear Mitch was talking so I was waiting for him to finish before I came in. I didn't want to interrupt. I'm sorry if it looked like I was trying to listen. I really wasn't." Joseph explains.

"I see. Alright then what is it you needed to show me?" asks Ethan.

"It's the charge book from Mr. Anderson's store. We owe him eighty three cents for candy charges. If you'll look here, you can see where he put down the initials of the person who charged the candy." Joseph tells him as he points to the initials written by the charges. "I wanted you to see this for yourself rather than just tell you. The person who has charged all of this can't say I made it up if you see it too."

Closing the account book, Ethan says "Thank you for bringing this to let me see it Joseph. I will definitely be having a discussion with the boys about charging things without permission. I don't want you to bring it up. I'll take care of it when I get home later. I should be home by five o'clock or so."

"Yes Sir. I'll see you later this afternoon Uncle Ethan. I've got to get this back over to Mr. Anderson and get our wood. Oh! I forgot to tell you. He did have shingles but he only had twelve. I got all he had. Is this okay? Did you want me to go ahead and get them or just wait until more could come in?"

"You made the best decision, Joseph. We'll go ahead and use what we have and then get more later." Ethan answers.

"Ok, good. I'll see you at home. Bye Mitch."

"Hello and Good bye to you Joseph! Oh, and Joseph?" Mitch stops him just as Joseph gets to the door.

"Sir?" Joseph asks turning around.

"Don't plan on being a secret agent or a spy when you grow up. You are just down right _terrible_ at sneaking around!"

"Yessir, I won't." Joseph says laughing as he leaves the building.

* * *

**That night at the ranch**

"George? Where is Ben?" Ethan asks after not seeing Ben for several minutes.

"He went out to the barn to check on something, Papa."

"Go get him please. Tell him to come inside now. We need to talk about something." Ethan tells him.

George finds Ben raking hay in the last stall. "Ben what are you doing out here? You said you had to check on something and would come back to play checkers with me. "

"I almost forgot to do the last stall, George. When I was doing them earlier Joseph came home and needed me to help unload some of the things in the wagon. I never did remember to come back." Ben explains.

"Ben, Papa sent me to get you. He wants to talk to both of us. I think we're in trouble." George tells him.

"Did he say anything about us being in trouble? I can't think of anything we both did." Ben asks.

"Uh uh he didn't say. I just have a bad feeling in my stomach from the way his face looks."

"Okay George, let me finish this and we'll go in. It won't be but a few minutes. I've got to get the fresh hay spread out a little more."

"George! Ben! Come here **right now**!" They hear Ethan call about ten minutes later.

We had better go! Come on!" Ben says dropping the rake as he starts to run.

As they come running up, Ethan tells them "Both of you go in and sit on the bench. Ben, didn't George tell you I wanted you to come inside right then?

"He said you wanted to talk but he didn't say I had to come _right _then. I had to finish that one stall, I forgot to do earlier." Ben says.

"You didn't finish your chores before going to play? You know better than that. " Ethan scolds him. "Chores always come first before playtime! That's one of the rules in this family. "

"Yes Sir, I know I have to finish chores before playing. But, I had to stop and help Joseph when I was doing my chores earlier. Then after that Claire called me to come in and try on the new shirt she's making. I got busy and forgot about finishing raking hay into the last stall. That's what I was doing when you called us to come in." Ben explains hoping he won't be scolded further.

" Ok, Ben I understand. I called you in because I want to talk to both of you about a problem I learned about today. We have a charge account at the hardware store to buy wood, nails and building supplies. Our charge account is not for any other purchases."

Ethan stops and looks at the two boys. George looks confused and Ethan can tell he's trying to figure out what the problem might be. Looking at Ben, Ethan thinks _He knows what I'm talking about. He has that look on his face he gets when he knows he's done something he shouldn't._

"Boys? Have you been charging candy when you went in to visit Mr. Anderson? Before you answer, I want you to know Mr. Anderson keeps a book with all the things listed that are charged. He puts the names or the initials down of who is charging the item."

"What do you need to tell me boys?' Ethan asks firmly. "Look at me when you speak please."

"I charged the candy Uncle Ethan. I'm sorry and I won't do it again." Ben says, sounding ashamed

"Ben, what is the rule about charging things I haven't said you could have?" Ethan asks.

"We have to ask permission first." Ben answers trying not to look at his Uncle anymore. He thinks I_ sure don't like to make Uncle Ethan's face all disappointed the way it looks right now._

"Ben, eyes on me please. When did you charge this candy? If you knew you were doing something you shouldn't what made you do it anyway?" Ethan aska.

"I did it when George and I went with Claire to sell eggs and other things. She let us go say Hi to Mr. Anderson. When we did I would get candy. Mr. Anderson asked if we wanted to get candy. I guess I didn't want to hurt his feelings so I would get some." Ben answers.

"Papa?"

"Yes George?"

"It was me too. I got candy without asking you if I could have it just like Ben did. I'm sorry." George says with tears in his eyes. He doesn't like to disappoint his Uncle either.

"George, your name wasn't written in the charge book. Ben's was written several times. So many times in fact, that we now have a total charge of _eighty three cents just for candy_!" He says looking at Ben. "Ben, it was nice of you not to want to hurt Mr. Anderson's feelings but you still knew you were doing what you had been told not to do. Isn't that right?" Ethan says.

"Yes sir." Ben answers.

Papa my name wasn't written because Ben let me pick the candy I wanted but he took it all to the counter for Mr. Anderson to see. I knew we were charging it when we weren't supposed to." George says quietly.

"Well Ben and George, I can't just let this go without punishment." Ethan says squatting down to look the boys in their eyes. " _Do you realize that you have bought 166 pieces of candy in two months?_ You both knew you were doing wrong and went on and did it anyway. You _**did**_ tell me the truth though so that helps you out here. Is there anything either one of you would like to say?"

"I am so sorry, Papa. We promise not to do it ever again. Right Ben?" George tells him.

"That's right. I promise too. I won't ever charge anything unless you say I can." Ben says

Ethan tells them " I want you both to know that since you told me the truth and apologized that saved you from getting a spanking. Telling the truth and admitting you have done wrong will always keep you from getting in more trouble."

"Uncle Ethan does that mean we're not going to be punished?" Ben asks hopefully.

"I'm afraid not Ben. " Ethan says trying not to smile. "Your punishment will be that both of you will **not** be going to town for a whole month _unless _we go as a family. "

Ben stands up by the bench and says angrily "We can't go to town for_** a whole month**_? _**That's too **__**long**_**!** he ends up yelling.

"If you don't watch your tone I_ will_ change **your** part of the punishment into not going to town for **two** months! **You are not to shout at me!** Would you rather I did that?" Ethan asks as he holds Ben by the shoulders and bends down to look him in the eyes.

Realizing he is just about to earn himself a spanking, Ben says "I'm sorry for yelling. I think the whole month sounds very fair."

"Good. Now listen, I _**didn't **_say you couldn't go to town **at all**. I said **you could** **only go when **_**all of us went together**_** as a family. ** If we go in to have lunch or supper at the hotel or to go shopping you may go. But, you must stay with me, Joseph or Claire at all times. You will NOT be going anywhere by yourself. Before you ask me, yes that does include going to the outhouse too!" Ethan tells Ben and George firmly.

"Both of you will have extra chores for a week to work off the cost of that candy. Also, starting tonight and then every night for the next two weeks you will go to bed one hour earlier than usual. So, by my watch that means it's bedtime for you boys right now." Ethan tells them.

After Ben and George leave the room, Joseph says "I thought you were going to whip them. If I were their Father, I think I would have! They knew better than to do that and went on and did it anyway!"

"Yes that's true they did but, they also told the truth, admitted they knew better and apologized for doing it. If they had not done those things I would have chosen a more severe punishment." Ethan answers. "The punishment is to help them remember what they did and what they should do the next time. Does that make sense to you?"

"I guess so. I still think they got off to easy Uncle Ethan. I think they should have at least gotten a spanking!" Joseph declares.

"Would you want me to punish you harshly the way you think the boys should be? Should I take you out to the barn and whip you for listening in on our private conversation earlier today?" Ethan asks watching for Joseph's reaction.

Looking shocked and a little worried Joseph answers "No sir, I wouldn't. I apologized, remember? I explained to you what happened. Don't you remember?"

"Yes I do remember. You explained what happened and apologized for it. You didn't deliberately do something wrong but your brothers did." Ethan tells him. "You don't need any punishment because you know what you need to do the next time. " Seeing the puzzled look on Joseph's face, Ethan adds "You knock on the door to let people know you are there, instead of listening in."

"Oh, I do know that. I thought there was something else I was supposed to do. Uncle Ethan, are there bank robbers coming this way? I've seen the articles in the paper." Joseph decides to ask what's been on his mind ever since he and the twins overheard the conversation days ago.

Shaking his head and smiling a little at the lightning fast change of subject, Ethan says quietly "That isn't something we are going to talk about at this time Joseph. If I feel you children need to know about things like this I will tell you. Right now I don't feel you need to know."

"Yes sir, but you **will** tell me if there's going to be trouble in town right? " Joseph asks pleadingly. "I want to be ready so I can come in and help out."

"Young man! LOOK AT ME AND LISTEN _REALLY_ WELL!" Ethan says quietly but very firmly. When Joseph is looking at him he continues "YOU **WILL NOT** BE COMING INTO TOWN IF THERE ARE ANY PROBLEMS! YOU **WILL** BE STAYING RIGHT HERE! I mean it Joseph!

"Yes Sir, I hear you." Joseph says. "I think I'll go on to bed early too. I'm tired after lifting all of that lumber off the wagon today. Good night."

"Good night Joseph." Ethan watches as Joseph walks to his room. Seeing him brush a few tears off his face, Ethan thinks _ I'll talk to him again tomorrow. Maybe If I explain why he can't help out, he'll understand more. I didn't plan to hurt his pride or his feelings but it looks like I did both._

**The next day at Sheriff Kincaid's house**

"Tom, I just don't know what to do about this. If I tell him about what's been going on, he may get all upset. I don't want him thinking we're all in danger. But knowing Joseph as well as I do, if I out right forbid something without an explanation, he'll try his best to find a way to do it anyway."

Tom chuckles "Ethan, that boy sounds a lot like my son Jackson. He should have been a lawyer he was so good at manipulating ways to do what he wanted without getting punished! I know Joseph is not quite thirteen but in many ways he's older. You've said it yourself; his feeling of responsibility is very strong for a child of that age."

"Yes, I know Tom. Considering how he was being raised while he lived in St. Louis, he seems to think of himself as the one who has to protect everyone else in the family. That's something I'm still working on, teaching him to let go of that responsibility and let me handle it. I thought we were making progress until last night. "

"Tell me about it Ethan, maybe I can help." Tom urges.

"Well yesterday he overheard Mitch and I talking about the bank robberies. He immediately jumped to the conclusion that a bank robbery was going to happen here. Last night he asked me to tell him when the trouble in town started so he could come in to help."

"What did you tell him?" Tom asks.

"I got really forceful and told him he would **not** be coming into town and was to stay in the house! I'm afraid I hurt his feelings and his pride. There is no doubt in my mind that he **is not** going to be involved when or if there is any kind of trouble in Paradise!" Ethan says.

"I understand that feeling very well. If something ever happened to one of my boys because of my job, I would have been lost. "Tom replies.

"Well do you have any advice for me Tom? I'd appreciate some if you have any to give. "

" Ethan, I think what you should do is have a talk with him. Explain _why_ you don't want him involved. Make sure to point out he will need to be home to keep the other children safe. Maybe if you ask him for his help to protect the ranch house and his sister and brothers it will be enough to satisfy that feeling of responsibility he has. If that doesn't seem to be working you could always do what I used to do." Tom says grinning over at Ethan.

"What would that be Tom?" Ethan asks curiously.

"Threaten to whip the hide off of him with the strap if he ever got himself involved in sheriffin' business after I specifically told him to stay out of it!" Tom says grinning.

"Knowing Joseph's stubbornness, I just might have to use that threat. I sure wouldn't want to have to follow through if he defied me." Ethan answers quietly.

"Tom, it's difficult for me to punish them with a whipping. Just using my belt is hard enough! I've done it several times because it's one of the things that seems to let them know I mean what I say. I've only used the strap twice. Using that just about killed me. Both times were when Joseph strayed way out of line. Ben hasn't done anything yet to cause me to use the strap. I'm thinking he probably will though. Ben has a stubborn streak as bad as Joseph's. I'm seeing more of it as he gets older." Ethan tells the older man.

"To tell you the truth, Ethan, I didn't use the strap on my two often. I think maybe four or five times from the time they were eleven or twelve until they were grown." Tom tells him. "My belts got more of a workout though! Sometimes a belt on their bare butt was what it took to get the message to sink into their thick heads! Especially with my oldest, Jackson. Now my youngest, David was easier. Even he had his fair share of whippings growing up. Usually because he followed his brother blindly into all mischief even when he knew it was wrong."

"That sounds just like Joseph, Ben and George. Right now George thinks Ben can do no wrong! Thanks for the advice Tom. I'm thankful Tom that you don't mind me coming and asking for child raising advice. You know how new I am to all this parenting business." Ethan says.

"You're welcome to come anytime. Ethan, you are doing a great job with these kids. Don't let anyone tell you differently. All loving parents doubt they are doing the right thing sometimes. Not knowing the answer doesn't make you a bad parent! At least you don't act like Billy Justice's father! That's what I think of as a bad parent!"

"I agree with you there Tom! That young man is still going to the saloon to drink and play cards. I've talked to his Father twice but nothing changed. I've talked to the saloon owner but he feels it's not his problem. I meant to ask you, do you think I should step in with Billy? The same way you did with your boys?" Ethan asks the older man.

"I think you or Mitch needs too. The boy is heading for bigger trouble down the road if we don't put a stop to this now. He could easily get himself killed over a card game with that temper and loud mouth of his. So far it's only been fistfights but there could be a time when someone gets fed up enough to do something more." Tom says regretfully.

"I'll talk to Mitch about it and one of us will be watching out for Billy since his father doesn't." Ethan tells Tom.

'Thank you Ethan. I remember the boy when he was little like George. He had such a sweetness to him but that all ended when his Mother ran off with another man. She took off in the middle of the night when Billy was about ten or so. He changed into the sullen, hateful child we now know." Tom replies.

"One other thing Ethan. If you get word those gang members **are** coming this way, you do need to inform the town council. The women and children need to be taken out of town or at least kept inside somewhere safe. The men will need to arm themselves to protect the bank." Tom says seriously.

"We'll be following this advice Tom. You don't need to worry about the bank or the town. Mitch and I will be here to handle the trouble if it comes." Ethan reassures him.

"I have no doubt you will Ethan. I just hope we don't have to go through any trouble here!" Tom answers.

* * *

**Two weeks later**

Mitch is doing his daily walk around town to observe the townspeople as they go about their business. Despite the fact that Ethan and Tom have both told him there is no need to make rounds he continues to do so. The habit left over from his job in Colorado Springs, is a hard one to break. As he walks past The Silver Slipper saloon he hears loud voices coming from inside.

"PUT YOUR CARDS DOWN BOY! You show us what's in your hand! **I KNOW you're cheating!"**

Mitch hears a man shout angrily. He pushes open the swinging saloon doors and steps inside. It takes a minute for his eyes to adjust to the dimmer light inside the saloon. When they do, he sees young Billy Justice standing and three other men sitting at a card table.

"I AM NOT SHOWING YOU ANYTHING! HOW"D YOU LIKE A NICE BIG HEAD ACHE YOU OLD GOAT!"

Mitch hears Billy yell as he watches him pick up a chair. Before Mitch is halfway across the room, Billy throws the chair at the older man. When the man ducks down, the chair slams into the long mirror hanging behind the bar. It shatters into pieces with a few pieces of glass flying over the bar. Luckily there was no one sitting close enough to be hit by the flying glass.

As Mitch sees the older man and his friends advance on Billy with fists ready, he grabs the boy shoving him quickly out the door. "JUST WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING WHEN YOU TRIED TO BRAIN THAT MAN? HAVE YOU LOST ALL SENSE? " Mitch yells shaking the boy by his shoulders.

"Let Me Go! You have no right to treat me like this. I'm not a child! I don't have to listen to you!" Billy says jerking his arms out of Mitch's grip. As Billy starts to walk back into the saloon, Mitch grabs him again.

"**Where** **do you think you're going?**" Mitch asks very quietly.

"I'm going back in to get my money! Not that it's any of _**your **_business Mr. Deputy! " Billy says sarcastically.

"Keeping the town safe from unruly children IS part of my business Young Man. I know just what to do to handle this incident. Let's Go!" With a strong grip on Billy's arm he walks him down to the nearest woodshed and forcefully pulls him inside. Once inside Mitch turns up a thick stump of a log and sits on it. Before Billy knows what's happening Mitch has jerked him face down over his lap.

"Hey! WAIT JUST A MINUTE! WHAT DO YOU THINK…?" Billy starts to say. But before he can finish he feels a strong hand whack the seat of his pants with three extremely hard licks.

"HEY YOU CAN"T….. OW! OW! YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER! OW! THAT HURT YOU BAS…." Billy yells in between whacks. Before he can finish the word, he hears Mitch say "If you finish that word, it won't be my hand you feel on your butt! You call me that and I'll take off my belt! YOU HEAR ME?"

" YOW! **Yes Sir**!" Mitch hears as he delivers the seventh whack to the boy's backside.

"Please stop! I won't cause any more problems! I swear! Just _**please**_** stop** paddling me, your hand hurts!" Mitch hears the boy say through sobs as he delivers the tenth whack.

Pulling the boy up to stand beside him, Mitch says "I am the deputy sheriff of this town and I **will **take you over my knee any time I feel you need a reminder of how to behave. You and I have had a talk already about your underage gambling and drinking. I warned you then of what would happen if you were caught drinking or gambling. Remember?"

"Yes Sir." Billy says quietly wiping tears from his face. "I won't do it anymore. I promise."

"Let's hope that you don't. You could have gotten yourself seriously hurt with those men. Also someone else could have been hurt by the chair you threw or the mirror you broke. You will have to pay for that mirror. " Mitch informs him sternly.

"I don't have any money, Sir." Billy answers respectfully.

"You can come work at the Sheriff's office until you can pay back the cost of the mirror. Now go inside and apologize for causing all of this trouble. I'm right behind you so don't _even think_ about trying to run off!"

"I won't run off sir. I'm sorry for causing you all this trouble. Are you going to go tell my father? Billy asks. ' He told me after Mr. Cord's second visit that if I caused any trouble while in town he would thrash me with a buggy whip!"

"Not this time Billy. I think we handled the problem right here. Just remember what I told you would happen if you cause trouble again. That includes drinking, smoking or gambling! I don't say things I don't mean!" Mitch answers firmly.

"Yes Sir." Billy says as he heads back inside the saloon to apologize to the manager.

"Mr. Jefferson, I am sorry for causing trouble here in the saloon. I will pay to have the mirror replaced." Billy tells the manager of the saloon. The manager looks over at Mitch who nods his head.

"Okay young fella, I accept your apology and your offer to pay. From now on I think it would be best if you did not come around here anymore. I spoke with Deputy Williams just yesterday about making sure no one under twenty one entered this saloon. If I had seen you in here earlier you would have been shown the door! I do not want to see you in here again!" Mr. Jefferson informs Billy.

" Mr. Jefferson, If you _**do**_ happen to see him here again, just send word over to me and I'll take care of it." Mitch says giving Billy a long look. Billy nods his head understanding the unspoken message.

"I'll stay out of here Mr. Jefferson. I don't want to have Deputy Williams "take care" of me ever again!" Billy says walking stiffly over to look at the broken mirror.

Quietly Mr. Jefferson asks "What miracle did you pull off here Mitch? He's never been this polite or subdued in the two years I've known him. I only hope this new behavior will continue."

" I paddled his backside Mr. Jefferson. I will not put up with behavior like that from anyone. Because he is too young to be locked up, I did the only thing I could think of to get the message across." Mitch answers just as quietly.

Watching the boy rub his backside, Mr. Jefferson say "I think he got the message, Mitch."

"I hope so Mr. Jefferson, but we'll just have to wait and see. For his sake, I hope he got the message."


	7. Chapter 7 Trouble in Town

**Sheriff's office**

Mitch, leaning back in his chair, watches as Billy Justice sweeps out the two jail cells. "That's fine, Billy. Now when you finish sweeping, I want you to take the bedding down to the laundry. Mr. Hong Lee will have the clean bedding ready to bring back. You get that and come remake the beds. When all of these tasks are complete, you will be free to go until tomorrow afternoon."

After only a little over a week of working at the sheriff's office, Billy knowing Mitch expects a respectful response answers "Yes Sir, Deputy. I'll get these blankets and bedding off to the laundry in just a few minutes. I only have to finish in here and sweep up the back room first."

Coming into the Sheriff's office a little while later, his arms full of packages, Billy is a bit surprised to see Joseph Cord sitting at the Sheriff's desk. "Hi Billy! Are you bringing in presents?'" Joseph asks grinning at the older boy.

Giving the younger boy a strange look Billy answers, "Why would you ask me that? Is it someone's birthday?"

Rolling his eyes just a little at Billy, Joseph answers " No , it's not anybody's birthday as far as I know. I'm just teasing you. Those packages are all wrapped up just like gifts. What's in there anyway? "

"Covers and sheets for the beds. I had to take the ones that were on the beds down to the Chinese laundry and bring back the clean ones. Now I have to make up the beds. After that's finished, Deputy Williams said I'm done for today." Billy tells him as he lays the packages on a bed and unwraps the first package.

"You didn't happen to bring back any of the fortune cookies Mr. Lee's wife makes did you? Joseph asks as he watches Billy unfold the sheets. "They sure are good and I'm hungry!"

Tucking the sheets firmly around the feather mattress, Billy looks over his shoulder as he hears Joseph's question. "I couldn't buy any cookies or anything else. I don't have any money. Even if I did have money I would have to give it to your Pa or Deputy Williams. I guess you know about that, right?"

"All I know is that Uncle Ethan mentioned you were going to be working around the office some for a while. He never did say why though and I know better than to ask about "Sheriff's business" as he calls it. If there's something going on that he thinks we should know about he tells us. Otherwise we aren't to question things." Joseph says as he gets up and comes into the jail cell. He reaches out and picks up the sheets for the second bed.

Turning from tucking the blanket in, Billy sees Joseph flipping the bottom sheet over the mattress. "What're you doing?" he asks.

" I'm having a Chinese dinner." Joseph answers trying to keep his mouth from grinning as he watches Billy. When Billy grins at him he says "I'm helping you finish the chores dunderhead! What did you think I was doing?"

"Maybe you'd better not. If someone comes in I could be in trouble." Billy says.

"When did you become such a worry wart about being in trouble? You're the one who causes all the grownups to worry when you go drinking and gambling. Aren't you the same one who told the teacher to "mind her own blankety blank business and to go jump in a lake"?" Joseph asks as he finishes making the bed.

'Blankety blank? I'm pretty sure I never said that!" Billy answers shaking his head.

"No you didn't. But I am not allowed to use the words you DID say, so I just said blankety blank." Joseph replies.

"You're kind of nutty, Joseph. You know that? There's no one here but us so I think you would be safe enough to say those cuss words. You know what though, I've changed. I don't behave that way any longer, Joseph" Billy answers as he finishes putting on the pillowcase.

Seeing the pillow in Billy's hands gives Joseph an idea. Quickly he snatches the pillow off the bed he's making and throws it straight at Billy. When it smacks Billy in the face Joseph says "Have a pillow!"

Picking up the pillow Billy throws it back at Joseph "I have one. I don't need another." All of a sudden there are pillows flying back and forth between the two beds. Both boys are laughing so hard they don't even hear the office door open and close. They do hear "Boys! Stop that right now!" catching the pillow as it comes at him Joseph turns to look at his Uncle.

"Uncle Ethan! I didn't know you were back. Did you have a good trip to Three Points? " he asks.

"Fix the beds and come out of there boys. " Ethan tells them. "Yes Joseph, the trip was fine." Noticing Billy just standing in the cell looking as if he expects to be scolded Ethan says calmly "How are things working out with you lately Billy?"

"I'm doing good, Mr. Cord. Deputy Williams was here but I guess he had business to take care of. When I came back from getting laundry he was gone. He said I could leave once the beds were made." Billy assures Ethan.

"That's good to hear Billy. I'll be seeing you tomorrow afternoon then. Today's work would be worth another twenty five cents so how much does that leave for you to earn?" Ethan asks.

Sighing softly at the question Billy says "I figure I have almost two dollars saved so I guess I owe about ten more Sir."

"Then it looks like we'll be having extra help around here for a few more weeks! You do good work Billy. I'll talk to Deputy Williams about raising your wages just a little. Would that help?" Ethan asks smiling at the boy.

"Yes Sir and I appreciate you putting in a word with the Deputy. He's still a bit mad at me for that stunt at the saloon. You'd think he would be over it by now! It's not like I murdered somebody or robbed a stage!" Realizing how disrespectful his last comments sound, Billy waits anxiously to see Ethan's reaction. Stealing a glance over at Joseph he sees him shaking his head in disbelief. Billy looks back to Ethan to see what his response might be.

"Well Billy, Mitch has a strong sense of right versus wrong and a bit of a temper on top of that. I can see how he might be a little stern with you still. He only wants to help you." Ethan says giving Billy a firm look. "Just for your sake, I would watch my temper and words while around him."

"Thank you sir, I will. I'm sorry for mouthing off at you like that a few minutes ago." Billy answers Ethan respectfully.

Nodding Ethan tells him "Thank you Billy for the apology. I accept and you are free to go for the day. Joseph, I'll see you at home later." Ethan says as he sits down at the desk and begins to scan the wanted posters that had been delivered during his three day trip.

" Yes Sir. " Both boys answer as they leave the office. Once outside and out of hearing range, Joseph says "Boy! Billy you really lucked up back there! If I had said that about Mitch in the tone you used, I would have been in a lot of trouble! You were really disrespectful!"

"It just came out. I didn't plan on saying that and I sure didn't plan on being disrespectful in front of your Pa. What would he have done if it had been you saying that anyway?" Billy asks curiously. _I wonder if Joseph's just trying to make me afraid of his Pa._ He thinks.

"Uncle Ethan is a big believer in using your best manners and being respectful to everyone. If that had been me saying that, he probably would have turned me over his knees and walloped my backside right there in the office!" Joseph answers as they walk along the street.

Surprised to hear this Billy asks "Does he do that very often?"

"What?" Joseph asks stalling. "Wallop me?"

"Yeah, does he wallop you very often? What about whippings, does he whip you?" Billy asks thinking about how his own Pa threatened to whip him if he caused trouble in town.

Thinking about it for a minute Joseph answers "I don't know if you'd say he does it often, but I do get punished in that way sometimes. Sometimes he uses his belt. There've been a couple of times when I really messed up bad and he used the razor strap. Most of the time I get extra chores or I get confined to the ranch."

Thinking as they walk along the street, Billy remains quiet for a minute then asks "Can I ask you one more question Joseph?" Seeing Joseph nod he asks "Why do you call your Pa "Uncle"? I thought he was your Pa."

"Well it's kind of complicated. He's really both I guess. You see he is my Mama's brother but then when he adopted us last year he became our father too. I call him Uncle because my real Papa was so mean that I don't even like to use the word Pa or Papa. My little brother calls Uncle Ethan 'Papa" but the rest of us use "Uncle Ethan." Joseph explains thinking _I wonder why Billy wants to know all this? Ok, my turn to ask some questions._

_ "_Billy? " When Billy looks at him he asks"When you were talking back there in the office you said something about the stunt you pulled in the saloon. What did you do?"

Noticing they were standing outside the saloon right then Billy says, "Come on in Joseph, and I'll show you what I did. We could get something to drink if you are thirsty."

"_No thanks_ Billy! There is _no_ way I can go in the saloon! I would _definitely_ get a whipping if I went in there! I'm not even supposed to be anywhere **near **this place! Can't you just tell me?" Joseph asks wide eyed and looking around for any sign of someone who might mention seeing him to his Uncle.

Chuckling to himself at Joseph's panicked reaction to his comment he tells the younger boy "Calm down, I was only teasing you. I don't go in there anymore. Come on let's go across the street and walk to the town square. I'll tell you on the way."

"That wasn't funny Billy. You don't know how much trouble I would be in If I got caught even near the saloon! Now tell me what you did." Joseph says as they get closer to the square at the end of the street and the town square.

"I was playing cards in the saloon and this man accused me of cheating. I got really mad and threw a chair at him. The chair missed him but it hit the long mirror that hung behind the bar. It shattered and now I owe the saloon twelve dollars for a new mirror. I'm also banned from the place until I reach age twenty one. Really though I figure they'll let me back in when I'm eighteen or nineteen. Other guys that age go in there all the time." Billy tells Joseph.

"Did you get in huge trouble with your Pa for that? Wait, probably not Huh? If that had been me, I wouldn't be able to sit down until next month!" Joseph says shaking his head.

"Actually my Pa never has found out. I know he used not to punish me if that's what you're thinking but he has changed! He will punish me badly if he ever finds out. It was Deputy Williams who punished me. He promised not to say anything to my Pa if I worked for him to earn the money for the mirror and stayed out of the saloon. That's why I'm working at the Sheriff's office."

"Mitch punished You? Joseph asks incredulously. He threatened to whip me once but he never has. What did he do? Did he whip you?"

Don't laugh and I'll tell you Ok?" Billy asks him anxiously as the two boys reach the gazebo on the town square.

"I won't, I promise!" Joseph answers as they climb the steps and sit on the wooden floor.

"Ok, he didn't whip me with a belt or a strap but he did wallop me with his hand. Billy says watching to see if Joseph thinks this is funny. When he sees Joseph is just listening he continues. " He made me lay over his lap and he paddled me with his hand what felt like twenty times. Joseph, you don't EVER want him to wallop you like that. His hand felt like it was made out of wood it hurt so much!

'I'm surprised he didn't go out to your place and tell your Pa about what you did! He's a big believer in making people behave themselves. You're right I sure don't want to ever make him mad with me. That one time I saw his temper was enough. " Joseph tells him. "Billy, I've got to be getting back home. I wasn't supposed to stay in town this long today. My sister is going to be pretty upset with me for not coming home when she told me too. "

"Will you be able to come back tomorrow? I've had fun talking to you today. I really haven't had many friends so it's nice to have someone to talk to close to my age. " Billy says.

"I'll come if I can. I might not get to come if I get in trouble for not doing what Claire told me to do. I don't think I will though. Uncle Ethan doesn't make me mind her the way Ben and George have to. I guess he knows I'm old enough to take care of myself." Joseph tells Billy.

* * *

**Supper at the ranch**

"I sure missed your cooking these past three days, Claire. Three Points is a small community and doesn't have a restaurant. The boarding house had meals but their cook was so awful everything tasted as if she put sawdust in it!" Ethan says winking at the boys causing them to giggle. "How did everything go around here, Claire? Did these two giggly monsters cause you any problems?"

"Papa! We're not monsters we're boys!" George tells him .

"George and Ben were good Uncle Ethan. I didn't have any trouble with them this time." Claire says remembering one other time when Ethan had been away and the boys had misbehaved. "I did have problems with Joseph though! He's been just awful!"

"In what way has he been 'just awful' Claire?" Ethan asks glancing over at Joseph.

"Uncle Ethan, I….." is all Joseph gets out before he hears Ethan say " You'll get your turn Joseph, It's Claire's turn to talk at this time."

"He's run off to town every single one of the days you've been gone. I tell him to come back by a certain time and he'll just come back whenever he pleases." Claire says as she glares across the table at Joseph. Joseph has to work at it to keep from answering back or sticking his tongue out at her.

" Joseph? Is this what happened?" Ethan asks turning to look at Joseph.

"Yes sir, I did go to town as she says. She wanted me back in an hour. I can't have fun with my friends and be back here in an hour. It takes ten minutes to walk all the way into town. Uncle Ethan, I made sure to have all my chores and any extra things Claire wanted done finished before I went to town and I was back before she started supper." Joseph tells him. "You told me I could go to town while you were gone if I did all my chores first, remember?"

"Then it sounds to me as if you have followed all the rules Joseph. I don't see a problem here Claire." Ethan says smiling at Joseph.

"Uncle Ethan! There is a problem! He's been home late and he's been hanging out with that awful boy Billy Justice! I can't believe you are not even going to punish him! You need to give him a whipping for that!" Claire complains loudly still glaring across at Joseph.

"Let's get this straight young lady!" Ethan says sternly. "Look at me please." As soon as Claire looks at him he continues "I am the parent and adult in this family so** I** make the decisions on the rules and consequences. **You** do not tell me what I should do. Am I understood?!"

"Yes Sir." Claire answers quietly her eyes filling with tears.

"One other thing, Billy Justice is trying to learn to be better behaved. We are not going to judge someone on what they used to do. If someone is trying to learn better then we are going to help them out not criticize or condemn them for past mistakes. " Ethan says as he looks around at each of the children.

"Uncle Ethan? Could Billy come out here so we could go fishing? Do you think he could come tomorrow after work?" Joseph asks hopefully as he avoids looking at his sister.

"Tomorrow's not a good day Joseph. I'm going to need you to stay here to watch the boys. I've already told Claire she could go to the lake with Rob for a picnic tomorrow afternoon. If you like, I can arrange it so Billy can come one day next week and you two can go fishing then." Ethan answers.

"Yes Sir, I think Billy would like to come! Thanks Uncle Ethan." Joseph says looking smugly over at his sister. He's surprised to see tears in her eyes as Claire hardly ever cries. He's just about to ask her about it when she suddenly stands up.

"Excuse me everyone. I need some fresh air. " Claire says quickly wiping the tears that are about to fall as she rushes outside.

"Claire was crying!" Ben says sounding shocked.

"Boys start cleaning up here while I go talk to your sister. You stay inside and we'll be in shortly." Ethan says as he walks to the door.

Walking outside he quickly scans the yard for his young niece. Seeing her standing over by the corral fence he slowly walks over to her. Even from a distance he can see she is crying just by the shaking of her shoulders. Not wanting to startle her as he approaches the fence, he asks softly "Claire? What's really bothering you? You aren't the type of young lady to cry over my scolding you so what is it? "

"It isn't the scolding. You were right to scold me and I'm sorry for what I said. I'm really worried about Joseph being around Billy though. I heard what you said about him changing but I'm scared Joseph is going to get himself into bad habits hanging around with Billy. Billy's so wild and has no one to control him. I'm afraid Joseph will start acting out just like Billy." Claire says as she brushes the tears off her face.

"You are a very good sister Claire, to care so much for your brothers. I hope someday they realize all the things you have done for them. They are too young right now to understand but I do." Ethan says as he gently pulls Claire up against his side.

"Now about Joseph hanging around with Billy, I understand your concerns. I have been around Billy quite a bit since he started working at the office. He's not the same boy he was in school. Also, I want you to remember that Joseph knows his limits for behavior. He knows right from wrong and I'm pretty sure he knows the consequences for the wrong behavior. You don't need to worry about him turning into a boy who hangs around saloons drinking or gambling. I can assure you _It Will Not Happen_! Does this make you feel better?"

"Yes Uncle Ethan. I should know you wouldn't let Joseph get out of control. I guess I worry too much." Claire says wrapping her arms around her Uncle.

"It seems to me that's what women do. It must be in the blood to be the worrier!" Ethan teases as he hugs her back. "You just relax and let me take care of raising the boys. I promise I will not let any of your brothers turn out badly. Now let's go in to let those brothers know you are alright. They were all worried about you, running out like you did."

"Thanks Uncle Ethan for letting me talk and listening. You're a good Papa." Claire says as she gives him a quick kiss on the cheek and hurries inside.

* * *

**The picnic **

"Rob, It's good to have you back home. I missed all of our walks together. It's been two months since we saw each other! You were only going to be gone two weeks! I was sure you'd be back by the first of May. We had a May Day dance in town and I was hoping you'd be able to be here." Claire tells him.

"We were supposed to come home by the end of April but Uncle Vernon got sick. I've been looking after him. He's well enough to come home and work the farm now. He caught the influenza when we went to Denver. He had to be put in the hospital for three weeks. Claire, I was scared he was going to die on me. I have never seen him that sick before. It's a good thing we were in Denver so he could go to a hospital. I don't think he would have made it without those doctors." Rob answers.

"We have a doctor here now, Rob. The doctor is a lady and her name is Americus Finnegan. She wants everyone to call her "Doctor Amy". She's really pretty and sweet too. I think she's from Boston Massachusetts but I'm not sure. I know she went to medical school there." Claire informs him.

"A lady doctor? That's unusual since most Doctors are men not women. She must be really bright to get into medical school and pass it. I'll have to go into town just to meet this bright, new, pretty lady." Rob teases.

"Claire? Did you think about what I asked you before Uncle Vernon and I went to Denver?" Rob asks curiously as they pack up the plates and silverware from the picnic.

"Yes, I thought about it. Claire answers. I think we had better wait longer before asking our uncles if we can get engaged. Somehow I don't think Uncle Ethan will like the idea of us doing that at the ages of fourteen and fifteen. He might just tell us we couldn't see each other anymore. I think we should wait another year or two before we say anything. When I'm almost sixteen and you 're seventeen we could try it if we still want to."

"Yeah, I kind of feel the same way. I mentioned young people getting married to Uncle Vernon and he has some definite ideas about it. I didn't say anything about us but he pretty much let me know he would not allow it to happen at my age. He almost took my head off he was so upset." Rob says regretfully.

"He said it was a mistake too many young people make and that young people should not rush into getting married. Then he said anyone under the age of sixteen had to have a parent or guardian sign a paper for permission to be married before anyone would perform a marriage ceremony."

"Rob, that doesn't sound like he was angry to me. What part of that would you think he was "taking your head off" as you put it? It just sounds like he was explaining things."

"Yes, but it was the rest of it that I was talking about. After he finished explaining as you said, he looked at me and said "If you have any foolish notions to run off, you'd best think again! I may be old but I can still drag you home and thrash you if I need to!" That's the part where he nearly took my head off! For just a minute I thought he might actually thrash me right then! " Rob answers.

"Come on Rob, we need to be getting back home. I know you have chores waiting and I have to go check on the boys. Joseph is with them but I want to make sure he is really looking after them. Lately he is all about running off to be with his friends. He's not being very helpful lately." Claire complains.

* * *

**Town**

"Joseph, am I glad to see you! I've got news to tell you." Billy says as Joseph walks in the door of the sheriff's office the next day.

"I guess Uncle Ethan and Mitch aren't here or you wouldn't be just sitting on that chair. What's the big news?" Joseph asks.

"I heard your uncle and Deputy Williams talking this morning but they didn't know I could hear. There's a gang of bank robbers coming this way! They said they would "do the bank" here in town Friday night. The telegram stated they were about outside of Three Points! Your Uncle and Deputy Williams went to hold a town council meeting. They're probably going to pass out guns to everybody!" Billy says running out of breath in his excitement.

"Billy, first of all take a breath will you? You look like you're going to pass out. Okay so they finally got word the gang is coming. I've known about this gang for over a week. They've been watching for them. Don't expect Uncle Ethan or Mitch to give out guns especially to you or me or let us help out if that's what you're thinking." Joseph says as he takes the other office chair and moves it close to Billy's.

"Why wouldn't they give us guns?" Billy asks "We're old enough to help."

"Well for starters they probably won't be giving anybody guns since most people have them already. Another reason is Uncle Ethan believes we're just children. According to him children do not get involved in any business he and Mitch are taking care of, plus the fact he does not allow me to touch the guns." Joseph answers waiting to see how Billy will react.

"Alright but we'll just have to come up with a different way to help out. I think I already know what we can do. I'm done with my chores in here so let's go to my private place where we can talk without anyone hearing us . Come on Joseph, follow me." Billy says as he leads Joseph out the back door of the sheriff's office. Following him Joseph sees him pull the side panel away and crawl under a set of stairs.

"What kind of plan do you have Billy?" Joseph asks as he brushes the spider web from his face and checks the ground before sitting. "It better not have anything to do with us being involved with guns or I'm out right now! My Uncle will be angry enough if I get involved in this without me having anything to do with guns."

"Relax Joseph, this plan has nothing to do with guns at all. Now listen up. This is what we'll need to do. First we have to borrow some chickens, then we need two of those small syrup barrels, some rope, and a couple of buckets. Have you ever taken a chicken from a pen before, Joseph? Billy asks.

"Of course I have, I live on a ranch remember?!' Joseph says sounding put out.

"Yeah, but do you know how to catch one without it squawking?" Billy asks him. "That's the most important part, to get it without making noise."

"Why would it matter if it made…. Wait! You mean you want to STEAL these chickens! Billy we can't!" Joseph tells him horrified by the idea. "Chicken thieving is a crime!"

"No, not _steal_ them just borrow them long enough to pluck their feathers. Then we'll put them back. It's not that big of a deal, Joseph. We're just borrowing their feathers not hurting the chicken at all. Now what you have to do is grab the chicken by the neck and it won't squawk. You have to be able to move fast though so you won't get caught. We'll take two from several places and keep them hidden until we can pluck them. After that we'll take them back. Are you with me on this? "

"Yeah, but how are we going to know whose chickens are whose? I mean we have to know to get them back to the right place don't we?" Joseph asks giving Billy a worried look.

"Joseph! These are just chickens not someone's children for heaven's sake! Does it really matter if they get the right chickens back as long as they get some back? Think about it!" Billy says angrily.

"Yeah I guess when you put it like that it does sound dumb. What about the syrup barrels? We can't just walk up to the store and take them. Mr. Axlerod guards everything very carefully. I guess we could do it at night but I think he puts them inside at night." Joseph says thinking out loud.

"We'll just distract ole Axe until one of us can grab a barrel. I know what we can do we'll get the Anderson twins to help. They're always ready for adventure. Let's go talk to them. They're at their Pop's store today I saw them earlier." Billy says eagerly.

As Joseph and Billy approach the Hardware Store they see Jason sweeping off the front porch while Jeff washes the front windows. "Jason, Jeff we need to talk to you! Can you stop and come talk for just a bit?" Joseph calls to his friends.

Looking inside for any sign of their father, the twins quickly put down the cleaning supplies and hurry down the steps. "What's going on Joseph? You've got that look you get when you are thinking up something." Jason asks.

"Hey guys you've heard about the bank robbers coming right?" Joseph asks. At their nods he continues "Well, Billy has a plan that we need your help with to stop the robbers. Will you help us?"

"Sure, just tell us what we can do and we'll do it! This sounds like it's going to be exciting!" Jeff says just as they hear their Father call "Jeff! Jason! You have unfinished work here! Get up here and finish, then you can talk to your friends."

"Yes Sir, we're coming." Jeff calls back as he whispers "Where do you want us to meet you? We'll be done in about twenty minutes or so."

"Meet us at the alley next to the new doctor's office. I'll explain everything then." Billy whispers looking at Mr. Anderson waiting on the porch.

Later when the twins join them in the alley, Billy tells them "I need one of you to come with me and the other to go in the mercantile with Joseph to distract Mr. Axelrod. When Jeff volunteers to go help Joseph, he says "Jason, you and I are going to take a couple of syrup barrels while Joseph and Jeff are keeping ole Axe busy. Can you do it?"

"No problem, I'll be happy to help if it means protecting my money in the bank. We'll have to act casual so no one will think anything of two boys picking up barrels of syrup." Jason says quietly.

As Jeff and Joseph enter the mercantile, Mr. Axelrod is busy helping a woman with her weekly food order. "You boys _**Don't**__ touch anything_ unless you plan to buy it! Are you here for something or just out to cause people trouble?" he snaps hatefully, glaring over the box he's filling with purchases.

"I'm here to buy some sugar for my Mama Mr. Axelrod. She wants two three pound sacks one with white sugar and one with brown. She told me how much the price would be and I have that much with me. We also want some candy sticks today. We'll get four. May we pick out the candy now sir? Jeff asks in his best manners voice. He winks as he notices Joseph standing there staring at him.

"Go ahead and pick out the candy but don't put your hands in those jars! You tell me what kind you want and I'll pull it for you. I won't have dirty hands touching all of the candy or you trying to sneak some out without paying for it! I'll get those bags of sugar for you now " Mr. Axelrod says as he gives the woman her box of groceries.

Jeff leans over to whisper to Joseph and Joseph nods his head saying "Ma'am ? Please let me carry that to your wagon. I think it must be heavy." He takes the box out to the wagon and loads it in the back.

"Why, thank you young sir. It's a pleasure to meet such well mannered boys as you and your friend in there. I appreciate the help. You are one of Deputy Cord's boys aren't you?"

"Yes ma'am, I'm Joseph."

"Well I'll be sure to mention to your Uncle the next time I see him, what good manners you have. Thank you again for your help. " the woman says climbing into the wagon seat.

As she drives off Joseph sees Billy and Jason pick up two syrup barrels and walk towards the alley between the mercantile and the vacant building next door. In a few minutes Jeff joins them carrying the two bags of sugar. "That ole skinflint tried to cheat me! He was going to make me pay **four** dollars for this sugar. Mama told me that the white sugar was fifty cents a pound which would be one dollar and fifty cents. The brown sugar was twenty five cents a pound. For both that would be two dollars and twenty five cents! "

"Well how did you get out of paying the extra money? Joseph asks as Jeff hands them each a stick of candy. "I told him I would go get my Papa if he wanted me to. He backed off then!" Jeff says smiling.

"I guess Mr. Axelrod is brighter than I thought. He's bright enough to know not to cross Bill Anderson!" Joseph answers laughing.

* * *

**Two days later: sheriff's office**

"Well Ethan we had another complaint of missing chickens turning up scalped. That makes five different people who have filed complaints! I've not worked chicken cases before but this seems a little unusual in my opinion. Chickens don't just disappear for a day or two and come back without their feathers do they?" Mitch asks.

"Not that I know of Mitch." Ethan says grinning at Mitch. "It seems odd to me too. Why bother to steal a chicken if you're just going to return it later. If someone takes a chicken it's usually because they want to eat it. Animals don't pluck feathers off chickens and return them so it isn't an animal. My guess would be some kids playing pranks. We'll keep our eyes and ears open around the kids just to see if we can catch them talking about this."

"Good idea, Ethan. I think I'll just take my daily walk around town right now. If I come up on anything I'll let you know. I'll be back in an hour or so. Billy is finished for the day if you were wondering." Mitch tells him as he walks out the door.

As Mitch approaches the vacant building near the mercantile he sees the door is cracked. Carefully stepping up on the storefront's porch he listens at the door. Hearing Billy's voice say "I'll take that bet and raise you two more." He quietly pushes the door open and walks inside. Mitch is surprised to see Billy sitting with Joseph, Jeff and Jason. All four boys are holding a hand of cards and there are match sticks piled up in the middle of their circle next to a deck of cards.

Billy hearing a slight noise looks up and seeing Mitch standing there slowly puts his cards down. Joseph sitting across from him sees his friend's eyes go wide as he stares at something behind him. Joseph takes a deep breath and holding it turns to face what he is sure will be his Uncle. Surprised and relieved he lets out his breath and says "Hi Mitch, what are you doing in here?"

"What are you four doing? This is private property and you shouldn't be in here. What game are you playing? Where did you get those matches? You know better than to be playing around with matches especially in a wooden building!" His voice is stern. "Jeff and Jason both of you get home! I will be out to talk to your father. **As for you two**," he says looking at Billy and Joseph**, "you are coming with me!"**

Back at the sheriff's office Mitch tells Ethan "I caught them with the Anderson twins in the vacant store by the mercantile. They were sitting there with hands of cards and matchsticks spread around! " Then turning to Billy he demands "What game were you playing?"

"Poker, sir. But we weren't using money just matches! Honest! " Billy says watching Mitch's face take on the same look he saw when he busted up the saloon mirror. Hearing Joseph sigh he looks over at his friend. Joseph looks like he's going to burst out crying any minute. Billy wonders to himself _Why's Joseph so upset? I said we didn't play for money._

He hears Ethan say "Joseph? Is this true? Were you playing poker with cards and matches as Billy just said?" his voice is even more stern than Mitch's.

Billy sees the tears start to fall as Joseph answers "Yes Sir."

Ethan says sternly "Well boys you have both broken the rules we have. You both know that gambling of any kind is forbidden along with playing with matches! On top of that you deliberately broke into a building. Joseph, tell Billy what the punishment is for gambling or playing with matches."

Joseph says tearfully "a whipping. "

"Mitch, I think the boys deserve to be punished together this time. I'll lock up the door and put the closed sign out front while you lock the back door. Then we'll handle the punishment for these two in the cells. I think for this behavior they should receive eight licks with the belt. Joseph, yours is going to be on your bare backside!"

At Joseph's gasp of "eight" he says "Joseph, you know very well how I feel about gambling and playing with matches. You and I have talked about this before. If I were you I would consider myself lucky that I am not waiting until we get home to punish you. If I did, you would be receiving this coming whipping with the razor strap instead of my belt! Would you rather wait for your punishment until we get home?"

"No Sir, I'd rather take it now." Joseph says wiping the tears from his face. Either way he knows sitting down is going to be very unpleasant for a day or two.

* * *

**Three days later: town**

Joseph, Billy, Jeff and Jason are huddled together in the alley by the mercantile. "Okay, we have everything we need ready. All we have to do is rig it up tonight. Joseph, can you slip out without being caught? If not we'll handle it. I don't want to cause you to get another one of those whippings we got the other day! I still hurt when I sit down." Billy whispers.

"If you think for one minute that I'm not coming tonight then you're nuts! We've all got to be here tonight. This is the night the gang is to show up. Didn't you say they'd be here about eight tonight? Joseph answers.

"I did. Now everyone be here by seven so we can get it set up and get in our hiding places." Billy says.

* * *

**That night**

The boys all meet at the back door of the bank. Billy taking charge says "Okay, I have Mitch's key here so we can sneak inside. Joseph you bring the bag and Jeff you and I will get the barrels, that means Jason you get the buckets. Let's go quietly." Once inside the boys quickly get busy with the tasks each knows to complete. "Alright we're ready to rig it up. Jason you go look out and make sure no one is coming. The rest of us will fix this for the nice bank robbers." Billy whispers.

The boys finish rigging their trap and hide just as they hear Ethan's voice say " Welcome to Paradise Bank. We hope you find everything in order Mr. Berry and Mr. Jones. We have the records and … he says as he opens the door. Just as the two visitors step inside they are immediately doused in syrup and then feathers from buckets and barrels above the door. From their hiding places the boys see Mitch and Ethan come through the door. It only takes one look for Ethan to figure out what has taken place. He immediately scans the room "Alright boys, I see you. Come on out here. You have quite a lot of explaining to do and I warn you now it had better be good!" he calls menacingly.

Ethan listens to the tearful explanations while Mitch takes their guests back to the hotel to clean off the syrup and feathers. "Let me see if I have all of this straight. Billy, you overheard a conversation between Mitch and myself about people arriving tonight to "do the bank." You told the other boys the robbers were coming tonight so you all fixed up this mess to catch them. Is this right?"

"Yes Sir. It was all my idea. The others just helped me. I'm the one who should be punished not them." Billy says hoping Ethan won't punish him at all. _After all it was an honest mistake_. He thinks.

"Joseph? Where did you boys get the feathers and the syrup? " Ethan asks already having guessed where the feathers came from.

"We borrowed chickens from several places and plucked them before bringing them back. We got the syrup from Mr. Axelrod's store." Joseph answers "The buckets came from the hardware store."

"I see. Did any of you boys ask permission to "borrow" these chickens and did you pay for the syrup or buckets?" Ethan asks sternly.

"No sir, we didn't." The boys answer.

"So you stole them." Ethan says watching the boys all nod their heads. "Alright boys we will discuss this more tomorrow. Right now I want each of you to go home. I will be talking to your Fathers tomorrow."

* * *

**Three weeks later- town square gazebo**

"You know Billy, you really do need to work on getting information right before you jump into action. Those men coming to "do the bank" were two district bank managers not bank robbers!" Jeff complains. "We got in a lot of trouble because of what you thought you heard! Our Papa whipped us and then restricted us to the house for two weeks!"

"Joseph, what did your Uncle do? I don't think I've ever seen him look that mad as he was that night." Jason asks.

"He was definitely mad, you're right about that. Since it was Billy and me that stole the chickens and the syrup he whipped me with the strap. I tried to tell him we didn't steal the chickens but he said we stole their feathers and their pride. I really don't think chickens have pride. He says some strange stuff sometimes when he gets mad. I also got housebound for two weeks with extra chores to pay for the syrup and buckets." Joseph says.

All the boys turn to look at Billy waiting for him to say something. "I'm sorry I caused all of us to get into so much trouble. I got in more trouble than any of you. I got two whippings." Billy says sorrowfully.

"Mitch whipped me the next day when I came into the office and then he took me out to my house. He told my Pop what I had done to cause the trouble at the bank and about me teaching all of you to play poker."

"After Mitch left, my Pop took me out to the barn and whipped me again. He didn't use his belt like Mitch did either. He whipped me with a buggy whip! I couldn't sit down at all for two days because he left blisters on my backside. My Pop was very mad and he had been drinking. Sometimes he can get very mean when he is drinking. He used to hit me in the face with his fist. So I think just getting a thrashing was better than a punch in the eye and a thrashing too."

Jason says "Billy, we all thought you never got in trouble with your Pa. We thought you behaved the way you did at school and in town because you got away with it. You mean all that time your Pa was punishing you at home?"

"No he didn't punish me when I did something wrong. He just hit me whenever he felt like it. It didn't matter if I was bad or good so I decided to just be awful all the time. If I was going to get hit anyway, I figured I could do whatever I wanted. I don't feel that way now. Working with Mitch and has taught me to think about laws, rules and consequences. I know how to behave and I plan to show everybody that I can. I made a promise to Mitch that I would change and I am going to keep it too!" Billy exclaims.

Joseph, Jeff and Jason just look at him. "We'll believe you when we see it Billy! You're just like us. You can't keep out of trouble either!" Jeff tells him grinning.

"Yeah, now let's talk about what we can do for fun at the Fourth of July celebration that is coming up. We've got a week to plan something fun." Jason says watching Joseph just shake his head in disbelief.

"Absolutely not guys! I am **not ** getting involved in any more of your so called adventures. Every time I get involved I wind up in deep trouble. So you can count me out right now!" Joseph tells them.

"We'll see Joseph. I bet I can change your mind!" Jeff says grinning over at Joseph.


End file.
